95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE - VMin VKook JiKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manly :) Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF
1. Story 1 : THE BEGINNING

**Title: 95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manis namun manly :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 1 - THE BEGINNING**

Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jimin.

Mereka adalah dua anak kembar, yang sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya.

Jimin lahir lima menit lebih dulu dibandingkan Taehyung. Mungkin karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Taehyung makanya ia keluar terlebih dulu dari perut ibu mereka.

Tak lama setelah Jimin lahir dengan selamat, Taehyung pun keluar dari perut sang ibu dengan selamat juga.

Walaupun sama sekali tidak mirip, mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi dua anak kembar yang sangat akur.

Karena tubuh Jimin lebih kecil dari Taehyung, Taehyung selalu siap sedia membantu Jimin setiap Jimin dalam kesulitan.

Dan karena Taehyung memiliki keterbatasan dalam pemilihan kosakata, Jimin selalu membantu Taehyung setiap mereka tengah berbicara dengan orang lain.

Mereka tumbuh sangat dekat hingga mereka berusia enam tahun.

Karena di usia mereka yang ke enam tahun, ayah dan ibu mereka bercerai.

Taehyung ikut dengan ayahnya ke Daegu, sementara Jimin ikut dengan ibunya ke Busan.

Ayah dan ibu mereka menikah lagi.

Dan karena suami baru sang ibu bermarga Park, maka otomatis di usianya yang ke delapan tahun, nama Jimin berubah menjadi Park Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin tidak diijinkan saling berkomunikasi oleh kedua orang tua mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka saling melupakan satu sama lain.

Rasa benci pun jadi bermunculan, karena Taehyung kesal mengapa Jimin tidak pernah menghubunginya, begitupun juga dengan Jimin yang merasa kesal mengapa Taehyung tidak menghubunginya sekalipun setelah mereka berpisah.

Taehyung menjalani kehidupan SMA nya dengan cukup baik, begitupun dengan Jimin.

Taehyung sangat menyukai dunia theater, sementara Jimin sangat menyukai dunia seni tari.

Mereka lulus SMA dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan, dan takdir pun akhirnya mempertemukan mereka.

Karena mereka ternyata sama-sama diterima sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni di Bangtan National University.

Awalnya, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu bahwa mereka mendaftarkan diri di kampus yang sama karena mereka sudah lost contact sejak lama.

Di hari pertama masuk kuliah itulah, pertama kalinya mereka kembali dipertemukan setelah berpisah di usia mereka ketika enam tahun dulu.

Bangtan National University mengharuskan para mahasiswanya untuk tinggal di dorm kampus.

Dan Taehyung mendapatkan Jimin sebagai roommatenya!

Bukankah takdir begitu lucu mempertemukan mereka sebagai roommate?

 **.**

.

.

Hari pertama perkuliahan dimulai.

Taehyung berjalan menuju dorm sambil menarik tas kopernya dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya! Aku terbebas dari celotehan ibu tiriku yang bawel dan menyebalkan itu! Hahaha~" sahut Taehyung. Ia begitu bahagia akhirnya bisa tinggal terpisah dari ibu tirinya yang sangat bawel dan menyebalkan.

Taehyung pun tiba di kamar 1306.

Dan nama itu terpampang di pintu kamarnya.

Nama kedua penghuni kamar itu.

Kim Taehyung - Park Jimin. Room 1306.

Taehyung sedikit cemberut melihat nama Jimin.

"Cih! Mengapa roommateku harus bernama Jimin? Mengingatkanku akan si kecil Jimin yang menyebalkan itu saja!" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria bermarga Park, jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya kini bernama Park Jimin.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar dormnya.

Kamar itu terdiri dari dua single bed, dua buah lemari pakaian, dua meja belajar, satu rak buku besar, dan sebuah kamar mandi.

"Johaaa~ Kamarnya cukup luas dan bersih.. Aku suka dengan dorm ini..." sahutnya sambil berbaring di atas kasur yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan.

Mengapa Taehyung memilih kasur di sudut kiri? Karena kasur di sudut kanan menghadap persis ke jendela kamar.

Taehyung benci harus tersorot sinar matahari di pagi hari, makanya ia memilih kasur di sudut kiri.

"Untung aku datang duluan, jadi aku bisa memilih tempat tidurku!" sahutnya sambil mulai memasukkan pakaiannya dari koper ke lemari pakaian yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan.

Taehyung juga mulai menata meja belajar yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan.

"Sebelah kiri ruangan ini resmi menjadi milikku! Hehehe~" sahutnya sambil duduk di kursi meja belajar.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin tiba tepat di depan kamar dormnya.

Kamar 1306.

Jimin terpaku sejenak menatap nama yang tertera disana.

"Kim Taehyung?" gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin orang itu kan? Di Seoul ini, ada sangat banyak orang dengan nama Kim Taehyung kan?"

Jimin segera membuka pintu kamar dormnya itu.

Taehyung, yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu dibuka. Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling bertukar pandang.

Dan detik itu juga, kedua bola mata mereka terbelalak lebar!

Walaupun mereka sudah terpisah tiga belas tahun lamanya, namun wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami banyak perubahan!

Dan tentu saja, mereka bisa saling mengenali wajah kembarannya itu!

"Kim... Kim Taehyung?" Jimin terbelalak menatap Taehyung.

"Jim... Jimin? Kim Jimin?" Taehyung menatap Jimin, tak kalah terbelalaknya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

Sebuah pertemuan yang seharusnya sangat mengharukan, bukan?

Seharusnya, saat itu mereka saling berlari mendekat, saling berpelukan, dan meneteskan air mata, mengungkapkan semua rindu yang terpendam selama tiga belas tahun berpisah.. Ya kan?

Namun, nyatanya... Mereka justru saling menggerutu!

"Cih! Namaku sekarang Park Jimin, ingat itu baik-baik! Jangan pernah menyebutku Kim Jimin lagi, araseo?" gerutu Jimin.

"Park.. Jimin? Eomma menikah dengan pria lain bernama Park rupanya? Pantas saja wajahmu semakin jelek setelah kau membuang marga Kim dari namamu, cih!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Mwoya? Kau bukannya meminta maaf padaku karena mengabaikanku selama tiga belas tahun ini, justru kau berani-beraninya mengejekku?" gerutu Jimin dengan nada emosi.

"Cih! Lihat saja siapa yang berkata! Kau bahkan tidak mencoba menghubungiku sekalipun selama tiga belas tahun ini kan? Apa ayah barumu itu sangat kaya raya sehingga eomma meninggalkan appa dan kau lupa akan saudara kembarmu ini, huh?" gerutu Taehyung, tidak kalah emosinya dengan Jimin.

"Lihat saja.. Lihat saja... Siapa yang seenaknya berucap? Apa ibu barumu lebih cantik dari eomma sampai kau tidak pernah mencoba menghubungiku dan eomma? Dasar alien gila!" gerutu Jimin.

"Alien? Cih! Aku sekarang sudah bisa bicara dengan bahasa yang lebih baik asal kau tahu saja! Ibu baruku... Mengajariku sangat banyak kosakata dengan baik!" gerutu Taehyung.

Memang, sewaktu kecil Taehyung dipanggil alien oleh teman-teman di sekitar rumahnya karena keterbatasan kosakata yang dimilikinya.

"Benar kan dugaanku? Istri baru appa membuatmu dan appa melupakanku dan eomma! Cih! Saudara kembar macam apa dirimu?" gerutu Jimin.

"Lalu, apa ayah barumu tidak mengurusmu dengan baik, huh? Tubuhmu masih saja kecil seperti tidak terurus dengan baik!" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Taehyung segera mengarahkan tangan kanannya dari ujung kepalanya ke atas kepala Jimin untuk menunjukkan bahwa tinggi badan Jimin lebih kecil darinya.

"Lihat saja si mungil Kim Jimin... Ah.. Park.. Jimin maksudku... Kau tidak berubah rupanya? Hahaha.." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman mengejek.

Jimin langsung saja menginjak kaki kiri Taehyung. " Dasar alien gila!"

"Arghhhhh!" Taehyung berteriak kesakitan.

Jimin segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, sementara Taehyung merintih kesakitan di depan pintu kamar.

"Yaishhhh! Mengapa kau mengambil kasur di sebelah kiri? Cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu! Aku yang akan tidur disana!" gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung langsung berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yang terlebih dulu masuk ke kamar ini, imma!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau lupa? Aku lebih tua darimu, imma!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan arogan. "Cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu! Aku yang akan tidur di sebelah kiri!"

Taehyung memasang ekspresi mengejek. "Lima menit kau bilang lebih tua, huh? Aku... Lebih tinggi darimu, jadi kau harus menurut padaku!"

"Cih... Siapapun juga pasti tahu bahwa terlahir lima menit lebih dulu berarti lebih tua! Panggil aku hyeong mulai sekarang!" gerutu Jimin. "Dan cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu!"

"Hyeong? Hanya karena terlahir lima menit lebih dulu, kau memintaku memanggil hyeong? Apa angin laut Busan membuat otakmu bermasalah?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu, Kim Taehyung..." gerutu Jimin.

"Siapa suruh kau datang terlambat? Aku yang lebih dulu kesini, jadi aku yang berhak memilih tempat tidurku!" gerutu Taehyung dengan nada arogan.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat, Jimin pun kalah dan terpaksa tidur di kasur sebelah kanan.

"Sinar matahari pagi akan bagus untuk pertumbuhan tubuhmu, si kecil Jimin! Hahaha~" sahut Taehyung, mengejek Jimin.

"Cih, diam kau, alien!" gerutu Jimin sambil memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari yang ada di sebelah kanan ruangan.

Setelah semua barang-barang Jimin tertata rapi di kamar itu, Jimin tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu! Mengapa aku harus bersedia sekamar dengamu?" sahut Jimin dengan nada sarkastik, menatap Taehyung.

"Betul juga! Mengapa aku harus bersedia menghabiskan masa-masa kuliahku dengan sekamar bersamamu?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam.

 **.**

.

.

Dan disanalah mereka berdua akhirnya berada.

Di ruang dosen yang bertugas menjaga dan mengatur ketertiban dan keamanan dorm.

"Kyosunim... Mengapa aku harus sekamar dengan pria kecil ini?" sahut Taehyung, mengajukan protes ke pihak dosen pembimbing dorm.

"Kyosunim.. Apa aku bisa minta pindah kamar? Aku tidak akan kuat sekamar bersama pria aneh dan menyebalkan ini!" sahut Jimin, ikut mengajukan protesnya.

"Kalian kan baru pertama kali bertemu.. Mengapa kalian seribut ini?" tanya Ji Changwook, sang dosen pembimbing dorm.

"Pertama kali bertemu? Iya... Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu.. Setelah ia mengabaikanku tiga belas tahun yang lalu! Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Lihat siapa yang seenaknya bicara? Kau yang mengabaikanku dan appa, imma!" gerutu Taehyung.

Dan perdebatan itu kembali terulang disana.

Membuat Changwook-kyosu harus menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sebenarnya!" Akhirnya, emosi Changwook-kyosu mulai lepas kontrol melihat kedua bocah itu terus saja beradu mulut.

"Intinya, aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya!" sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk Taehyung.

"Aku juga!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Yaishhhh... Kalian! Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian berbuat seenaknya di tahun pertama kalian menjadi mahasiswa?" sahut Changwook-kyosu dengan nada kesal.

"Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian! Tidak ada yang bisa pindah kamar sampai kalian semua lulus nanti! Itu sudah menjadi ketentuannya! Kalau kalian tidak bersedia? Silakan keluar dari Bangtan National University!" sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Yaiiishhhh!" gerutu Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Ya... Yaishhhh? Kalian merutukiku?" Changwook-kyosu terbelalak menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin mengacuhkan Changwook-kyosu dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aigoo! Lihat saja kelakuan anak-anak baru angkatan ini... Ckckckck~" Changwook-kyosu menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

.

.

Setahun sudah berlalu.

Selama setahun itu, entah berapa kali dalam sehari Taehyung dan Jimin terus saja berselisih.

Sampai teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah terbiasa mendengarkan perdebatan kedua bocah itu di kelas setiap ada hal yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka ternyata saudara kandung? Saudara kembar pula!" sahut Yook Sungjae, teman sekelas mereka.

"Majjayo! Bahkan wajah mereka tidak mirip sedikitpun! Dan adat mereka benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka saudara kembar.." sahut Jo Kwangmin, teman sekelas mereka juga.

Jo Youngmin, saudara kembar Jo Kwangmin, menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan saudara kembarnya itu.

Sungjae menatap Kwangmin dan Youngmin, dimana wajah kedua saudara kembar itu benar-benar sangat mirip dan nyaris sulit untuk membedakan mereka.

"Kalian berdua ini... Baru yang namanya saudara kembar!" sahut Sungjae sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Yoo Changhyun, teman sekelas mereka juga, ikut menganggukan kepalanya. "Youngmin Kwangmin baru saudara kembar asli.. Kalau Taehyung dan Jimin... Hmmm.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mereka kembar darimananya..."

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi saudara kembarnya! Cih.." sahut Taehyung sambil duduk disamping Sungjae.

Ternyata pembicaraan mereka barusan didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Mengapa kalian bisa setidak akur begini?" tanya Kwangmin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Molla... Bocah itu tidak pantas kusebut saudara kembarku! Itu intinya, huft..." gerutu Taehyung sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~" Changhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, di kelas kita ini ada dua pasang saudara kembar... Tapi rasanya hanya ada satu pasang saudara kembar saja, karena yang satu pasangnya lagi sama sekali tidak terlihat dimana kembarnya..." sahut Youngmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku justru bahagia tidak mirip dengannya..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap sinis ke arah Jimin yang sedang duduk di meja paling depan sambil memainkan handphonenya.

 **.**

.

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak Taehyung dan Jimin menjadi mahasiswa.

Kini mereka menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tiga, semester lima.

Dan selama dua tahun itu, hubungan mereka tetap saja tidak berubah sedikitpun!

Memang, sesekali mereka mulai terlihat saling membantu jika ada yang kesusahan. Tapi, setiap selesai membantu, pasti mereka kembali terlibat dalam perdebatan!

"Hey, kudengar mahasiswa angkatan baru ada yang sangat manis!" teriak Sungjae sambil berlari masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Jinjja?" tanya Changhyun.

"Majjayo! Jeon Jungkook kalau tidak salah namanya... Dari Busan!" sahut Sungjae dengan penuh antusias.

"Busan? Whoaaaa! Satu kampung halaman denganku!" sahut Jimin, tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Sungjae.

"Ayo kita lihat yang mana orangnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil berlari ke depan kelas, menghampiri Sungjae.

Taehyung merangkul pundak Sungjae. "Ayo kita lihat~"

"Kajja~" sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung dan Sungjae berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Ayo, Jimin ah.. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kwangmin. Youngmin sudah berdiri di sebelah Kwangmin.

"Kajja~" sahut Jimin sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Changhyun.

Changhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau harus berebut dengan kalian semua, aku menyerah.. Hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" sahut Youngmin sambil memukul pelan bahu Changhyun.

"Aku ikut!" teriak No Minwoo, teman sekelas mereka yang baru bergabung dengan mereka di semester empat kemarin, mahasiswa pindahan dari Anyang Art University.

"Kajja~" sahut Jimin.

Jimin, Kwangmin, Youngmin, dan Minwoo berjalan berempat, sementara Taehyung dan Sungjae sudah terlebih dulu tiba di perpustakaan dan menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan.

"Whoaaaa~ Ia terlihat sangat manis tapi tangguh..." sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia terus menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jungkook tengah duduk berdua dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Yugyeom.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom tiba-tiba tertawa bersama.

Membuat sederetan gigi kelinci Jungkook terlihat jelas.

"Gigi kelincinya... Sangat manis..." sahut Jimin, yang sudah sejak beberapa detik yang lalu berdiri tepat di samping Sungjae.

Jimin dan Taehyung nyaris tak berkedip melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan.

"Sungjae ya... Aku rasa... Kini aku percaya... Akan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!" sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Sungjae menatap kebingungan ke arah Taehyung.

"Yaishhh! Andwe! Anak baru itu incaranku! Awas kalau kau berani ikut mendekatinya..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Mwoya? Aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Tapi detak jantungku langsung berdetak cepat ketika melihatnya barusan!" sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga. imma!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Ia berasa dari Busan sama sepertiku!" sahut Jimin.

"Apa hubungannya? Toh kau dan aku sama-sama dilahirkan di Gangnam!" gerutu Taehyung.

Dan perdebatan itu kembali dimulai.

"Aigoo..." Sungjae, Youngmin, Kwangmin, dan Minwoo langsung mengelengkan kepala mereka dengan pasrah.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah keributan itu berasal.

"Ada apa disana? Mengapa mereka ribut sekali?" tanya Jungkook.

Yugyeom menoleh ke arah para sunbaenya itu berada. "Kurasa mereka sunbae kita... Tapi, mengapa mereka ribut-ribut disana?"

"Molla nado..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Pokoknya, Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi milikku!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Aniya! Ia akan menjadi milikku! Lihat saja nanti, Kim Taehyung!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Sepertinya mereka menyebut-nyebut namamu, Jungkook ah.." sahut Yugyeom.

Jungkook kembali melihat ke arah kerumunan para seniornya itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa kau salah dengar, Yugyeom ah..."

Dan saat itulah, Taehyung dan Jimin menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Pandangan Jungkook bertemu dengan tatapan Jimin dan Taehyung ke arahnya.

"Mwoya..." gumam Jungkook dengan ekspresi kebingungan.  
 **  
.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Oke, "Chapter 1 - The Beginning" END! Wkwkw**

 **Entah kenapa lagi pingin bikin drabble VMin (maksudnya perselisihan V dan Jimin), tapi drabble nya drabble yang berkelanjutan gitu XD**

 **Jadi intinya tetap akan membahas seputaran kehidupan VMin (sebagai kembaran yang terus bertengkar) dan VKook JiKook di setiap drabblenya, tapi dengan anggapan per chapternya END gitu :)**

 **Jadi, kemarin sempet ada yg PM saya, seorang readers yang sering banget ngikutin karya-karya saya, dia saranin sekali-kali bikin FF yang komedi gitu, yang kaga berat2 banget (kan dari kemarin saya bikin FF berat2 mulu tuh Bangtan Fear Street, Bangtan Bloody School, Murder Case In Bangtan Estate).**

 **Nah karena sarannya dia, saya kepikiran bikin drabble ini :) Semoga kalian semua suka ya :) Semoga FF ini bisa sedikit memperindah hari-hari kalian :)**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya belum bisa ditentukan kapan waktunya, jadi silakan terus ditunggu ya :)**

 **Saranghae, all my readers /deep bows/ :***


	2. Story 2 : TIME TO APPROACHED!

**Title: 95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE  
**

 **Cast:** **Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght:** **Drabble Collection  
**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manly :)**

 **.**

 ** **STORY 2 - TIME TO APPROACHED!****

"Yaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Apa kau mendengar gosip yang beredar?" sahut Bambam, salah satu teman sekelas Jungkook dan Yugyeom.

Nama aslinya Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Nama panggilannya Bambam. Kewarganegaraan Thailand namun sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia dan keluarganya tinggal di Korea karena tugas dinas ayahnya.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Yugyeom sambil menatap Bambam. Yugyeom sedang mengunyah sandwich di mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook setelah selesai menyedot susu kotak di tangannya.

"Kudengar, ada dua sunbae yang tengah begitu kompetitif memperebutkanmu! Whoaaa~ Uri Jungkookie sangat popular disini rupanya~" sahut Bambam sambil berdiri diantara Yugyeom dan Jungkook, kedua tangannya merangkul pundak Jungkook dan Yugyeom.

"Dua sunbae yang sedang memperebutkanku?" tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa dan siapa?"

"Yaaaa... Imma... Siapa dan siapa? Saking banyaknya sunbae yang jatuh cinta padamu, kau tidak mengingat mereka sama sekali? Whoaaaa~" sahut Yugyeom.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Jungkook menjadi mahasiswa disana, dan selama tiga bulan itu sudah cukup banyak sunbae yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya, namun semua ditolaknya dengan alasan ia masih ingin fokus belajar.

"Kudengar kedua sunbae ini belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya padamu.. Mereka mengamatimu diam-diam dari kejauhan, jadi mereka berdua di luar para sunbae yang pernah kau tolak sebelumnya.." sahut Cha Eunwoo, teman sekelas Jungkook juga.

Cha Eunwoo ikut bergabung bersama ketiga bocah itu.

Cha Eunwoo tak kalah manisnya dengan Jungkook, ia bahkan dijuluki sebagai Jungkook number two. Maksudnya? Ketika para sunbae itu ditolak Jungkook, sebagian dari mereka tetap mempertahankan cintanya untuk Jungkook, namun sebagian lagi akan berpaling dan mulai mengejar cinta Eunwoo.

"Kau dengar darimana?" tanya Yugyeom sambil menatap Eunwoo.

"Kau tahu kan No Minwoo sunbae? Yang pernah kau tolak dulu?" sahut Eunwoo sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Aku ingat.. Waeyo?" sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Minwoo sunbae sedang berusaha mendekatiku setelah kau menolaknya.. Dan aku mendapat informasi darinya mengenai kedua sunbae yang tengah berkompetisi keras dalam memperebutkanmu.." sahut Eunwoo.

"Jinjja?" tanya Bambam. "Kalau aku mengetahui gosip ini tadi ketika sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan..."

"Kedua sunbae ini sekelas dengan Minwoo sunbae.." sahut Eunwoo.

"Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, kudengar tadi katanya kedua sunbae itu adalah saudara kembar! Whoaaa~ Saudara kembar sedang memperebutkanmu, Jeon Jungkook!" sahut Bambam.

"Dan kau tahu? Kata Minwoo sunbae, mereka berdua memang saudara kembar, tapi saaaaama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya!" sahut Eunwoo.

"Kembar tapi tidak mirip sama sekali?" Jungkook menatap Eunwoo dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Eunwoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kudengar, mereka sama sekali tidak akur! Setiap hari ada saja yang diperdebatkan oleh mereka! Memperebutkanmu salah satunya..."

"Mwoya? Mengapa aku jadi takut mendengarnya?" sahut Jungkook.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Kau tidak takut jika diperebutkan oleh saudara kembar yang sama sekali tidak akur?" sahut Jungkook. "Bisakah kau bayangkan jika mereka bertengkar sementara kau berada diantara mereka?"

"Molla~ Aku kan bukan dirimu, imma.." sahut Yugyeom sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, sebuah kesempatan emas tengah menanti Park Jimin.

Jimin sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, dan melihat Jungkook sudah duduk manis di dalam perpustakaan sambil fokus membaca sebuah buku.

Dan Jungkook sedang sendirian kali itu!

"Kesempatanku untuk menyapanya tiba!" gumam Jimin.

Jimin segera mengambil sebuah buku, lalu duduk tepat di meja sebelah Jungkook.

Jimin berkali-kali diam-diam melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang asik membaca tanpa menyadari bahwa Jimin tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

Akhirnya, Jimin memberanikan diri menyapa Jungkook.

"Ehem... Annyeong, hoobae..." sahut Jimin. Nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya dibuat se-cool mungkin.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Ah... Ne?"

"Uhmmm... Kau Jeon Jungkook kan?" tanya Jimin, basa-basi. Tentu saja ia Jeon Jungkook! Memangnya yang sedang disapanya itu Jung Jihoon a.k.a Rain?

"Majjayo... Ada... Apa?" tanya Jungkook, sedikit kebingungan dengan sapaan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Uhmmm.. Kudengar kau berasal dari Busan?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Waeyo?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, semester lima jurusan seni.. Aku juga berasal dari Busan..." sahut Jimin sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya se-cool mungkin.

"Sunbae dari Busan juga? Aahhhhh... Hehehe~" Jungkook tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung apa maksud Jimin menyapanya. Tapi ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat galak, makanya ia tersenyum.

"Majjayo, aku juga dari Busan.. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook ah.." sahut Jimin, masih dengan gaya se-cool mungkin.

"Ne, sunbae.. Nado.. Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jimin mulai membuka pembicaraan, membahas mengenai Busan dan kampung halaman mereka itu. Untung saja Jungkook easy going, jadi Jungkook bisa berkomunikasi cukup baik dengan Jimin.

Dan ternyata, Taehyung yang sedang tidak sengaja lewat di depan perpustakaan, melihat Jimin tengah asik berbincang-bincang dengan Jungkook.

"Whoaaa! Igo mwoya? Ia sudah membuat gerakan terlebih dulu? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung segera berlari ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Aku benar-benar bangga berasal dari Busan, Jungkook ah~ Karena pantai-pantai di Busan sangaaaat indah, ya kan?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Majjayo, hyeong... Neomu yeppuda... Pantai-pantai di Busan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jangan percaya padanya.. Ia kelahiran Gangnam, bukan Busan.." sahut sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh ke belakang. Kim Taehyung tengah berdiri disana.

"Yaishhhh! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menggangguku?" bentak Jimin.

"Nugu...?" tanya Jungkook, kebingungan.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kim Taehyung.. Mahasiswa jurusan seni semester lima..." sahut Taehyung, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Jungkook. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kalah cepat dengan Jimin!

"Uh? Kalian... Seangkatan.. Dan sekelas..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Majjayo, kami seangkatan.. Dan sekelas.. Tapi kami sama sekali bukan teman!" sahut Jimin.

"Tentu saja! Siapa juga yang sudi berteman denganmu? Cih!" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti, situasi apa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Jungkook ah.. Kusarankan.. Jangan bergaul dengan kurcaci satu ini... Kau akan bernasib sial jika sering-sering bersamanya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kur..ca...ci?" Jungkook semakin kebingungan.

"Tutup mulutmu, alien gila!" bentak Jimin.

"A...li...en?" Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tengah kebingungan.

"Aku? Alien? Adakah alien yang setampan ini?" sahut Taehyung dengan gaya arogan.

"Mana ada kurcaci sekeren diriku? Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Geumanhae... Kalian mengganggu keheningan perpustakaan!" sahut Changwook-kyosu yang sedang tidak sengaja berada disana saat itu.

"Changwook kyosunim.. Mengapa ia harus mengganggu, cih..." gerutu Taehyung dan Jimin dengan pelan, bersamaan.

"Lihat saja lihat! Ternyata memang benar kalian saudara kembar... Bahkan menggerutu pun bersamaan seperti ini, aigoo!" gerutu Changwook-kyosu, yang ternyata mendengar gerutuan kedua bocah itu. "Baru kali ini aku setuju kalau kalian ini saudara kembar!"

"Saudara... Kembar?" Jungkook terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changwook-kyosu.

"Majjayo.. Mereka saudara kembar biang onar yang samaaaaaaaaaa sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya..." sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Bukankah margamu Park.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

"Dan kau Kim?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kami memang saudara kembar... Kembar sial tepatnya! Cih!" gerutu Jimin dan Taehyung, lagi-lagi dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jungkook semakin tercengang mendengarnya.

" _Igo mwoya, jinjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~_ " gerutu hati kecilnya. " _Mereka berduakah yang diceritakan Bambam dan Eunwoo padaku beberapa hari yang lalu itu?_ "

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

.

Ulang tahun Bangtan National University akan dirayakan oleh seluruh dosen dan mahasiswa seminggu lagi.

Para mahasiswa diberikan kesempatan untuk tampil di stage pada hari perayaan ulang tahun kampus mereka itu sebagai bagian dari partisipasi mahasiswa akan ulang tahun kampusnya.

Seorang mahasiswa angkatan empat semester tujuh jurusan seni bernama Kim Namjoon dikenal sebagai seorang pria yang pandai dalam membuat lagu.

Namjoon sudah beberapa kali tampil di stage setiap ada acara di kampus itu dengan membawakan lagu ciptaannya sendiri, dan sambutan penonton sangat luar biasa karena memang lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya sangat bagus dan enak didengar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Taehyung!

Taehyung segera berlari ke kelas Namjoon, dan menemui Namjoon. Kebetulan saat itu kelas Namjoon baru saja berakhir.

"Namjoon hyeong!" panggil Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah cukup dekat karena mereka sempat berada di satu tim yang sama di klub theater. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengambil ekstra kulikuler theater untuk mengisi waktu kosong mereka.

"Yo, Kim Taehyung! Wassup, bro?" sahut Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung berlari menghampirinya.

"Hyeong, kau tahu kan minggu depan akan ada perayaan ulang tahun kampus?" sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Waeyo?"

"Hyeong! Bantu aku, jebaaaal~ Uh? Uh?" pinta Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas.

"Waeyo? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ajari aku membuat lagu! Ah.. Lebih baik lagi kalau kita melakukannya bersama! Ayo kita berkolaborasi! Mari kita berdua membuat sebuah lagu untuk kita bawakan di perayaan ulang tahun kampus minggu depan!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau.. Serius?" tanya Namjoon dengan tatapan tercengang.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Sangat serius! Kau mau kan duet bersamaku?"

"Araseo... Ayo kita lakukan. Tapi, bukankah biasanya kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau tahu kan gosip yang beredar? Mengenaiku dan Jimin..." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan kurcaci itu! Aku akan tampil denganmu di stage, dan dengan begitu Jungkook akan melihat penampilan kita, dan ia pasti akan tertarik padaku, benar kan? Aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin agar bisa memenangkan hatinya!"

"Hahahahahaha! Dasar kau, Kim Taehyung! Aigoo..." Namjoon tertawa sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung. "Pantas saja, mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tampil di stage kampus!"

"Oke, kau sudah berjanji padaku jadi kau tidak boleh melanggarnya, araseo?" sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Yaksok~"

"Kalau begitu, karena waktunya singkat, mulai sore ini kita mulai membuat konsepnya! Bagaimana, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh antusias.

"Oke, call! Aku ada waktu kosong mulai jam enam sore.. Kau bisa ke kamarku, kita kerjakan di kamarku saja! Aku tidak mau di kamarmu dan harus mendengarmu bertengkar tanpa henti dengan saudara kembarmu yang tidak mirip itu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Hoseok hyeong tidak akan terganggu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok yang duduk tepat disamping Namjoon.

Hoseok adalah roommate Namjoon dan sekaligus teman sekelas serta teman terbaik Namjoon.

"Gwenchana~ Nanti sore aku ada acara dengan seseorang! Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Geu sunbae? Kau ada janji dengannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin kami akan berduet di stage minggu depan, hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" sahut Namjoon.

"Nugu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Pimil~" sahut Hoseok sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jimin! Kudengar Taehyung akan berkolaborasi dengan Namjoon sunbae di stage minggu depan! Kurasa, ia sengaja tampil agar bisa menarik perhatian Jungkook!" sahut Changhyun siang itu ketika berpapasan dengan Jimin di perpustakaan.

"Mwoya? Yaishhh! Ia licik sekali!" gerutu Jimin.

"Kau bisa melakukan dance dengan baik kan? Kusarankan, kau juga segera mendaftarkan dirimu dan menampilkan dance terbaikmu agar kau tidak kalah dengan saudara kembarmu itu.." sahut Changhyun.

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Ucapan Changhyun ada benarnya!

"Araseo! Aku akan segera ke bagian pendaftaraan acara dan membooking stage untukku!" sahut Jimin. "Gumawo idenya, Changhyun ah~"

Changhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin berpapasan dengan Taehyung ketika ia sedang menuju ke bagian pendaftaraan acara.

"Cih... Kau memakai cara kotor rupanya? Mwoya? Tampil di stage dengan memanfaatkan keahlian Namjoon sunbae?" sindir Jimin.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku juga membantunya menciptakan lagu, imma! Aku dan ia berkolaborasi, bukannya memanfaatkan! Ingat itu baik-baik, kurcaci yang tidak bisa membuat lagu!"

"Mwoya? Tidak bisa membuat lagu? Cih! Aku juga bisa menciptakan lagu, alien gila! Hanya saja, aku tidak suka pamer!" gerutu Jimin.

"Ahhhh... Bukankah otakmu sekecil tubuhmu? Mana mungkin kau bisa membuat lagu dengan otak kecilmu itu... Ckckck~" sindir Taehyung.

"Dan aku yakin, lagumu akan saaaaangat berantakan liriknya karena keterbatasanmu dalam menata kosakatamu, alien..." sindir Jimin. "Kasihan Namjoon sunbae, ia pasti harus bekerja sangat keras demi memperbaiki lirik ciptaanmu.."

"Yaishhh! Kau cari ribut lagi rupanya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang takut denganmu, imma?" gertak Jimin dengan ekspresi arogan di wajahnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, pertengkaran terjadi di lorong itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar alien gila! Aku rasa eomma salah makan saat hamil dulu! Mengapa bisa dari dalam perut yang sama, ia melahirkan anak segila Taehyung?" gerutu Jimin setelah pertengkarannya dan Taehyung berakhir.

Jimin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor dosen untuk mendaftarkan dirinya dalam acara minggu depan.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya!

"Ahhhhh! Majjayo! Aku dapat ide yang lebih cemerlang daripada ide Changhyun!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Kim Taehyung, bersiaplah terkejut di pertunjukan minggu depan!"

Jimin segera berlari menuju ruang pendaftaran, dan segera mendaftarkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya malam itu setelah akhirnya selesai mengerjakan sebuah lagu bersama Namjoon.

Jimin sedang menyetel sebuah lagu barat di handphonenya sambil mencoret-coret di atas sebuah kertas.

"Cih, lihat saja Park Jimin, minggu depan, Jungkook akan sangat terpana melihat penampilanku dan kau akan tertinggal jauh di belakangku..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin mendiamkan Taehyung.

"Uhhhh~ Kau tidak menjawab? Kau sudah pasrah bahwa kau akan tertinggal jauh di belakangku dalam mendapatkan hati Jungkook, Jimin ah? Kau sudah menyerah? Anak pintar~" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jimin, bukan tanda sayang namun tanda bahwa Taehyung mengejeknya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari rambut indahku, Kim Taehyung!" gertak Jimin.

Taehyung mencium telapak tangannya. "Yaikssss! Kau tidak keramas berapa hari? Rambutmu sangat bau!"

"Lebih baik rambutku bau, daripada kepribadianmu yang busuk itu!" gerutu Jimin.

"Yaishhhh! Kau benar-benar mengajakku ribut rupanya?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada meninggi.

Jimin bangun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Siapa bilang aku takut padamu?"

Dan pertengkaran itu... Kembali terjadi.. Lagi...

Sementara di kamar sebelah mereka, Sungjae dan Minwoo mulai bersiap memakai earphone mereka dan menyetel mp3 mereka keras-keras agar mereka bisa tertidur, karena setiap Taehyung dan Jimin bertengkar di kamar, keberisikan yang mereka buat terdengar hingga kamar sebelah mereka itu. "Mereka mulai lagi, aigoo..." gerutu Sungjae.

"Ayo kita dengarkan lagu dan tertidur, Sungjae ah..." sahut Minwoo sambil memasang earphone di kedua telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa, hari perayaan ulang tahun Bangtan National University tiba!

Semua peserta mulai bersiap-siap.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika melihat Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berjalan berduaan sambil tersenyum berdua, tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri.

"Mwoya? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat? Apa yang terjadi selama aku sibuk membuat lagu?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung berencana menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook, namun Namjoon menahannya. "Sebentar lagi kita tampil, Taehyung ah! Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Araseo, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung bisa melihat, Jimin dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan di kursi penonton paling depan.

"Aku tidak bolah melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun!" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh tekad untuk menarik perhatian Jungkook.

Sementara itu, sang MC memanggil nama peserta yang akan tampil tepat sebelum Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Kepada mahasiswa Jung Hoseok dan Min Yoongi, silakan naik ke stage!" sahut sang MC.

"Yoongi hyeong?" Taehyung terkejut sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mereka berkencan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dalam masa pendekatan lebih tepatnya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Mwoya igo? Hahahahaha~" Taehyung tertawa geli mendengar bahwa ternyata sunbae yang sedang dekat dengan Hoseok adalah Yoongi!

Seketika itu juga, stage Yoongi dan Hoseok dimulai.

Mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari penyanyi terkenal bernama HOMME.

" _ **HOMME – I Was Able To Eat Well**_

 ** _Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised_**  
 ** _It's just the moment, I was able to eat well_**  
 ** _It wasn't like I was going to die_**  
 ** _Bury the tears, just focus on work for now_**  
 ** _Be thankful for the fact that_**  
 ** _I knew her, who I loved to death_**

 _ **What use is it to talk about the past?  
You go back  
What use is it to take out the aching heart?  
It's useless**_

 _ **They say you're only allowed to cry three times  
in your life  
So don't waste precious tears  
on pointless things**_

 _ **Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised  
It's just the moment, I could eat fine  
It wasn't like I was going to die  
Bury the tears, just focus on work for now  
Be thankful for the fact that  
I knew her, who I loved to death**_

 _ **When I think of you sometimes  
and start to get sad  
I try to get drunk with my friends  
so I can forget**_

 _ **Nothing will change if I hate you  
so I'll just keep loving you  
I just can't see you anymore  
so I'll think of you just to get by**_

 _ **Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised  
It's just the moment, I could eat fine  
It wasn't like I was going to die  
Bury the tears, just focus on work for now  
Be thankful for the fact that  
I knew her, who I loved to death**_

 _ **The wind is blowing, it is cold and makes me cry  
I try to force it in but my throat keeps jamming up  
I call out your name  
I try but I can't forget, I can't erase you  
I need to be a man and let you go with a smile  
But I keep crying**_"

Selama penampilan mereka berdua di stage, semua penonton, termasuk Taehyung dan Namjoon, tidak berhenti tertawa, karena suara mereka cukup bagus sebenarnya namun sangat cempreng ketika menyanyikan lagu itu. Apalagi setiap mereka menyanyikan part yang high nore, mereka berteriak dan membuat suara mereka terdengar lucu!

Setelah penampilan Yoongi dan Hoseok berakhir, sang MC akhirnya memanggil nama Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Penampilan selanjutnya akan dibawakan oleh Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung! Lagu berjudul 4 O'Clock yang akan dinyanyikan mereka sesaat lagi adalah lagu hasil ciptaan mereka, jadi mari kita berikan apresiasi yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kerja keras mereka!" sahut sang MC.

Tepuk tangan begitu meriah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Taehyung tersenyum, bangga dengan apa yang sudah dikerjakannya bersama Namjoon selama seminggu itu.

Taehyung dan Namjoon naik ke stage.

Taehyung langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Jungkook.

" _Cih, ia mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Jungkook!_ " gerutu batin Jimin.

" _Mengapa ia menatapku begitu?_ " gumam batin Jungkook, masih merasa canggung dengan pertengkaran Jimin dan Taehyung yang tengah memperebutkannya itu.

" _Lihat aku baik-baik, Jeon Jungkook... Dan kau, Park Jimin!_ " gumam batin Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Saat itu juga, suara merdu dan indah milik Taehyung mulai terdengar, diiringi alunan gitar.

" _ **4 O'CLOCK - RM & V**_

 _ **[Verse 1: V]  
One day  
I wrote a long, long letter to the moon  
It would not be brighter than you  
But I lighted a small candle**_

 ** _[Pre-Chorus: V]_**  
 ** _At a dusky park_**  
 ** _A nameless bird that sings_**  
 ** _Where are you_**  
 ** _Oh you_**  
 ** _Why are you crying_**  
 ** _You and I are the only ones here_**  
 ** _Me and you_**  
 ** _Oh you_**

 ** _[Chorus: V]_**  
 ** _Following into the deep night_**  
 ** _The sound of you singing_**  
 ** _Brings the red morning_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_**  
 ** _The blue shade that stayed with me disappears_**

 ** _[Verse 2: Rap Monster]_**  
 ** _Even today, I live moderately_**  
 ** _I walk in pace, moderately wearing down_**  
 ** _The sun suffocates me_**  
 ** _And the world strips me naked_**  
 ** _I can't help it, there's no other way_**  
 ** _I collect myself that's shattered beneath the moonlight_**  
 ** _I call you moonchild_**  
 ** _We are the children of the moon_**  
 ** _I breathe the cold night air_**  
 ** _Yes we're livin' and dyin'_**  
 ** _At the same time_**  
 ** _But you can open your eyes for now_**  
 ** _Just like that any movie, like the line (from the movie)_**  
 ** _The entire world is blue inside the moonlight_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus: V]  
At a dusky park  
A nameless bird that sings  
Where are you  
Oh you  
Why are you crying  
You and I are the only ones here  
Me and you  
Oh you_**

 ** _[Chorus: V]_**  
 ** _Following into the deep night_**  
 ** _The sound of you singing_**  
 ** _Brings the red morning_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_**  
 ** _The blue shade that stayed with me disappears_**

 ** _[Chorus: Rap Monster]_**  
 ** _Following into the deep night_**  
 ** _The sound of you singing_**  
 ** _Brings the red morning_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_**  
 ** _The blue shade that stayed with me disappears_**

 ** _[Outro: V]_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_** "

Suara Taehyung yang merdu dan indah itu, diiringi alunan lembut gitar, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat bersinar di atas stage.

Rap yang dibawakan Namjoon juga sangat keren!

Tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah terdengar memenuhi satu ruangan itu.

Taehyung tersenyum puas akan semua kerja kerasnya.

Namun anehnya, ketika Taehyung dan Namjoon selesai membawakan penampilan mereka, Jungkook dan Jimin bangun dari kursi mereka dan berjalan ke belakang stage.

"Mwoya?" gumam Taehyung.

Sementara itu, karena penampilannya sudah selesai, Taehyung dan Namjoon harus segera duduk di bangku penonton untuk menyaksikan acara berikutnya.

Acara kembali berlangsung.

"Waktunya kita untuk melihat sebuah drama singkat yang akan dibawakan oleh mahasiswa semester satu jurusan seni!" sahut sang MC.

Yugyeom, Bambam, Eunwoo, dan beberapa teman sekelasnya menampilkan sebuah drama singkat yang cukup lucu sehingga Taehyung terus tertawa saat menontonnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa Jungkook tidak ikut tampil?" gumam Taehyung.

Dan setelah drama singkat itu berakhir, sang MC memanggil pengisi acara selanjutnya.

"Kali ini waktunya kita menyaksikan kolaborasi duo vocal yang luar biasa dalam mengcoverkan lagu We Don't Talk Anymore milik Charlie Puth dan Selena Gomez! Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook, silakan naik ke stage!" sahut sang MC.

"MWOYAAAAAAA?" Taehyung terbelalak, rasanya jantungnya nyaris copot saat mendengar ucapan sang MC.

"Jimin? Si kurcaci itu? Berkolaborasi dengan Jungkook? Yaishhh! Pantas ia terlihat sangat tenang setiap aku menyindirnya dengan lagu ciptaanku!" gerutu Taehyung.

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taehyung. "Ide Jimin jauh lebih hebat dari idemu rupanya? Hahahaha~"

"Yaishhhh!" gerutu Taehyung. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Dasar kurcaci licik!"

Jimin dan Jungkook naik ke stage.

Tentu saja, tatapan Jimin langsung mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Jimin langsung tersenyum. Senyuman yang menggambarkan rasa senangnya karena berhasil berkolaborasi dengan Jungkook. Senyuman yang seolah tengah mengejek Taehyung yang tengah terkejut!

Suara Jungkook langsung saja memenuhi ruangan.

" ** _We Don't Talk Anymore Pt. 2 - Jimin & JK_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jungkook]  
We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Verse 1: Jungkook]_**  
 ** _I just heard you found the one you've been looking_**  
 ** _You've been looking for_**  
 ** _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_**  
 ** _'Cause even after all this time I still wonder_**  
 ** _Why I can't move on_**  
 ** _Just the way you did so easily_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus 1: Jungkook]_**  
 ** _Don't wanna know_**  
 ** _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
 ** _If he's holding onto you so tight_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _I overdosed_**  
 ** _Should've known your love was a game_**  
 ** _Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jungkook]_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_**  
 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
 ** _What was all of it for?_**  
 ** _Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Verse 2: Jimin]_**  
 ** _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_**  
 ** _Who knows how to love you like me_**  
 ** _There must be a good reason that you're gone_**  
 ** _Every now and then I think you_**  
 ** _Might want me to come show up at your door_**  
 ** _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus 2: Jimin]_**  
 ** _Don't wanna know_**  
 ** _If you're looking into her eyes_**  
 ** _If she's holding onto you so tight_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _I overdosed_**  
 ** _Should've known your love was a game_**  
 ** _Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jimin]_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_**  
 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
 ** _What was all of it for?_**  
 ** _Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus 2: Jungkook, Jimin]_**  
 ** _Don't wanna know_**  
 ** _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
 ** _If he's giving it to you just right_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _I overdosed_**  
 ** _Should've known your love was a game_**  
 ** _Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jungkook, Jimin]_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_**  
 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
 ** _What was all of it for?_**  
 ** _Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Outro: Jungkook, Jimin]_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, oh, oh_**  
 ** _(What kind of dress you're wearing tonight)_**  
 ** _(If he's holding onto you so tight)_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, oh, woah_**  
 ** _(Should've known your love was a game)_**  
 ** _(Now I can't get you out of my brain)_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore_** "

Suara Jungkook yang sangat lembut dan indah, serta suara Jimin yang begitu lembut dan merdu, membuat seisi ruangan langsung bertepuk tangan setelah penampilan mereka berakhir.

Apalagi, mereka membawakan lagu dalam bahasa inggris dan pelafalan mereka dapat dikatakan cukup bagus!

Jungkook dan Jimin tersenyum sambil membungkukan badan mereka di atas stage, sementara Taehyung terus menatap Jimin dengan tatapan seolah ia ingin membunuh Jimin detik itu juga.

" _Kau kalah satu poin dariku, Kim Taehyung! Hahahaha~_ " gumam batin Jimin.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **SALAHKAN NAMJOON DAN V KENAPA NGELUARIN LAGU ENAK BGT, KAN LANGSUNG NEMU IDE BIKIN FF INI JADINYA WKWKW XD**

 **Here drabble kedua dari saya, untuk chapter selanjutnya? Silakan menunggu karena waktunya tidak bisa ditentukan wkwkw XD**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka ya :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **CaratARMYmonbebe : salam kenal bebe :) saya sering liat kamu fav dan follow ff2 saya, tp kayaknya ini pertama kali kamu review ya? thx for liking my ff sayang :) salam kenal ya :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **khaliza19 : sebenernya klo sama jungkook, emang cocokan jimin ukenya, tp krn ceritanya dia rebutan sama V terpaksa Jimin saya jadikan seme, seme imut gitu lah XD wkwkw biasanya mikir ya liz? ini drabble emang sengaja saya bikin biar readers pada refreshing kok hehehe :)**

 **Guest : aneh kan saya? sekalinya bikin chapter eh pendek2, begitu bikin drabble malah sepanjang chapter wkwkw XD thx for liking :)**

 **Kim3571 : salam kenal kim! kayaknya baru pertama kali review ya? :) thx for liking and reading my ff :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : we meet again tan! :) senyum2 terus ya? magnae line emang gregetin wkwkw XD akhirnya damai ya baca ff saya? kaga cape mikir keras? wkwkw :) here lanjutannya tan :) ciye masih inget aja sama Our Youth! terhuraaa {}**

 **SparkyuELF137 : salam kenal kyu :) ini pertama kali review ya? thx udah baca ff ini :) semoga suka sama ff ini ya :)**

 **dianaindriani : salam kenal diana! seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya ya? thx for liking and reading this ff :) kembar jauh ini namanya wkwkw XD**

 **Indriyasinta212 : nih saya lanjutin ndri wkwkw XD SEMOGA SUKA YAAA :)**


	3. Story 3 : IT'S A WAR! AND A PLOT TWIST!

**Title: 95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manly :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 3 - IT'S A WAR! AND A PLOT TWIST!**

Siang itu entah mengapa udara sangat panas.

Taehyung yang baru saja selesai bermain basket dengan sunbaenya yang bernama Min Yoongi, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dari Bangtan National University, yang tengah dekat dengan mahasiswa semester tujuh bernama Jung Hoseok, duduk bersama Yoongi di tepi lapangan.

Tubuh mereka berkeringat cukup banyak karena berolahraga di siang seterik itu.

"Aigoo! Mengapa hari ini panasnya lebih panas dari biasanya?" gerutu Yoongi sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kerah bajunya untuk mendinginkan leher dan tubuhnya.

"Majjayo, hyeong.. Siang ini panasnya sangat tidak seperti biasanya, aigoo..." gerutu Taehyung sambil mencoba meniup poninya dengan mulutnya.

Bibir bawahnya sedikit dimajukan agar angin dari mulutnya bisa sedikit mendinginkan wajahnya.

"Kita bermain basket di waktu yang salah.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang barusan diambilnya dari tas ranselnya.

"Kau kan yang mengajakku bertanding tadi, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil melap keringat di keningnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Yoongi menyodorkan handuk itu kepada Taehyung. "Lap pakai ini.."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dweso, hyeong.. Aku tidak suka bau keringatmu.. Lebih baik aku melap keringatku dengan tanganku.."

"Aigoo... Kau ini memang hoobae yang paling tidak sopan.." gerutu Yoongi sambil memasang ekspresi seolah sedang kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook melintas di dekat lapangan itu, berdua dengan sahabat baiknya yang bernama Kim Yugyeom. Jungkook dan Yugyeom tertawa, siapapun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan beberapa hal yang menyenangkan.

"Jeon Jungkook!" sahut Taehyung pelan.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung, lalu menatap ke arah pandangan Taehyung tertuju.

"Ahhhh... Mahasiswa angkatan pertama itu?" sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap kembali ke arah Taehyung. "Jeon Jungkook.. Kudengar ia adalah mahasiswa baru paling populer di kampus kita.. Jangan bilang kau juga berusaha mengejarnya?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sedang mengejarnya, hyeong.. Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya menjadi milikku..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi sangat serius.

PLAK!

Pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala Taehyung.

"Ouch!" Taehyung mengernyit sambil memegang kepalanya yang barusan terkena pukulan.

"Apa bedanya, imma? Aigoo, kurasa kau memang bermasalah dengan kosakatamu, persis seperti yang dikatakan saudara kembarmu yang tak ada mirip-miripnya itu.. Ckckckck..." sahut Yoongi setelah memukul pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Jimin? Si kecil Jimin? Ia bilang apa padamu, hyeong? Kau juga mengenalnya? Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi ketika Yoongi menyebut nama Jimin.

"Pelan-pelan kalau bertanya! Bagaimana aku menjawabnya, imma?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan seolah sedang kesal.

"Araseo... Uhmmm.. Pertama... Uhm... Si kecil Jimin itu.. Kau mengenalnya?" sahut Taehyung.

"Tentu saja! Kalian selalu bertengkar dimanapun kalian berada! Siapa yang tidak mengenal kalian di kampus ini? 95 twins yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali.. Ckckck~" sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Lalu.. Tadi kau bilang, ia mengatakan apa tentangku? Kosakataku bermasalah? Mengapa kalian bisa membahas itu?" Taehyung masih bingung, sejak kapan sunbae yang cukup dekat dengannya itu juga dekat dengan Jimin.

"Aku dan Jimin sama-sama mengambil kelas tambahan memasak.. Ekstra kulikuler cooking class.. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya! Kami bahkan satu tim untuk project akhir minggu ini.." sahut Yoongi.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung terbelalak.

"Kau? Memasak? Kau, hyeong? Seorang Min Yoongi? Mengambil kelas tambahan memasak? Hahahahahahaha~ Kau sudah gila, hyeong? Hahahaha~" Taehyung spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar bahwa Yoongi mengambil kelas memasak.

PLAK!

"Ouchhhhh!"

Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di kepala Taehyung.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menertawai sunbaemu ini, huh?" gerutu Yoongi.

"Jangan pukul kepalaku terus, hyeoooong! Pantas saja nilaiku semester ini menurun! Kau selalu memukul kepalaku!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Siapa suruh kau menertawaiku?" sahut Yoongi sambil berdiri dan memakai tas ranselnya di punggungnya.

"Yaishhhh..." gumam Taehyung.

"Kau kenal Jung Hoseok, kan? Ia ikut ekstra kulikuler memasak.. Makanya aku juga ikut.." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Jadi benar kalian sedang pendekatan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ekspres coolnya. Membuat Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoongi.

"Aku pulang dulu, konsultasiku dengan dosen sudah berakhir.. Waktunya pulang dan tidur..." sahut Yoongi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Taehyung, berpamitan.

"Cih.. Enak sekali kau, hyeong.. Kelasmu sudah selesai dan tinggal mengerjakan skripsi saja..." sahut Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau masih akan tetap duduk disana?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku ingin mengeringkan keringatku dulu.."

"Siapa suruh kau menolak pinjaman handukku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Siapa suruh keringatmu baunya tidak enak.." sahut Taehyung.

PLAK!

"Hyeoooooooooong!"

Yoongi segera berlari, meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul lagi barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa Hoseok hyeong jatuh cinta pada sunbae aneh satu itu? Cih..." gumam Taehyung sambil memegang kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tepat ketika Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aigoo! Mengapa udara hari ini panas sekali?" gerutu Jimin. Tubuhnya cukup penuh dengan keringat karena ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya di taman belakang kampus.

"Aku kira orang bertubuh kecil tidak akan merasa kepanasan..." celetuk Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar sambil menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Yaishhh! Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu, imma!" gerutu Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak bicara denganmu.. Aku hanya bilang orang bertubuh kecil." sahut Taehyung dengan eskpresi mengejek di wajahnya. "Ahhhh~ Kau merasa aku mengejekmu? Berarti, kau sadar tubuhmu kecil?"

"Geumanhae, imma! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu! Yaishhh! Udara hari ini mengapa panas sekali!" gerutu Jimin sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya juga.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat sesuatu.

"Ahhhhh~ Kudengar, kau mengambil kelas tambahan memasak?" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin langsung membentuk ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. "Apa lagi yang ingin didebatkannya kali ini?" gerutunya pelan.

"Kurasa, kelas memasak memang sangat cocok untukmu.. Tubuhmu kan kecil dan lemah.. Itu artinya, memasak adalah hal yang paling cocok untuk pria kecil dan lemah sepertimu, Park Jimin.." ejek Taehyung sambil memakai sebuah kaos lengan buntung berwarna putih polos.

Jimin langsung menutup pintu lemarinya dengan keras, lalu membalik badannya dan menatap Taehyung. "Apa yang menjadi masalahmu, Kim Taehyung? Bilang saja kau iri karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak!"

"Yaishhh! Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa memasak?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Kudengar, minggu lalu kau nyaris membuat kamar Youngmin dan Kwangmin kebakaran karena kau memasak air panas dengan bodohnya di dalam kamar mereka dengan teko elektrik.. Kau mendiamkan airnya sampai airnya menguap semua dan tekonya mulai sedikit terbakar!" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi mengejek di wajahnya.

"Yaish, si kembar bermulut besar itu..." gumam Taehyung.

"Akui saja, kau iri karena aku bisa memasak!" sahut Jimin dengan gaya arogan.

"Cih! Memasak hanya akan menunjukkan bahwa pria itu lemah!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Ahhh... Jinjja? Kalau begitu, kau siap-siap saja kalah lagi dariku.. Kudengar, Jungkook sangat suka makan! Aku akan sering memasakkan makanan untuknya, dengan begitu hubungan kami akan semakin dekat, dan kau akan tertinggal jauh di belakangku!" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi seolah ia telah berhasil memenangkan Jungkook.

"Mwoya?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Dasar curang! Kau bahkan mengajak Jungkook berkolaborasi dua minggu lalu, cih! Kau mengatakan aku licik memanfaatkan Namjoon hyeong, tapi kau sendiri? Kau lebih licik dariku!"

"Aku bukan licik, imma.. Aku ini.. Cerdas.." sahut Jimin dengan gaya cool sambil menunjuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan bergabung di kelas memasak itu juga!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Orang sepertimu... Paling cocok duduk diam sambil makan roti selai di pojok ruangan, bukannya ikut memasak dengan kami para mahasiswa yang memang berbakat memasak.. Araseo?" sindir Jimin. "Kau pasti akan langsung dikeluarkan jika kau bergabung di kelas memasak!"

"Cih!" Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jimin.

Tatapan mereka beradu, seolah saling siap memukul satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

"Aigoo... Kalian bertengkar lagi? Lagi?" sahut Ji Changwook-kyosu dengan ekspresi kesal karena ia mulai bosan melihat pertengkaran 95 twins yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Kyosunim! Mengapa kau membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk?" Jimin menatap kebingungan ke arah Changwook-kyosu yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku sudah mengetuk sejak tadi tapi tidak ada yang membukanya!" sahut Changwook-kyosu dengan ekspresi kesal.

Karena kedua bocah kembar itu sedari tadi terus sibuk bertengkar, mereka tidak mendengar ada ketukan di pintu kamar mereka rupanya.

"Yaaaa, kurcaci Jimin! Mengapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya tadi?" gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Mengapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, alien gila?" Jimin tidak terima Taehyung tiba-tiba menyalahkannya.

"Diam! Semuanya diam!" Emosi Changwook-kyosu mulai meluap.

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung diam seketika.

Changwook-kyosu memang sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Huftttttttt~" Changwook-kyosu berusaha menetralkan emosinya terlebih dahulu sambil mengelus dadanya sebelum lanjut bicara.

Jimin dan Taehyung menatap Changwook-kyosu dalam suasana hening.

"Jadi begini.. Uhmmm... Mulai hari ini, aku akan dibantu dengan asisten pengawas dorm.." sahut Changwook-kyosu sambil menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya.

Ternyata, sejak tadi, ada seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Changwook-kyosu.

"Namanya Kim Seokjin.. Ia baru saja lulus dari universitas lain dan akan mulai bekerja disini per hari ini sebagai asistenku dalam menjaga dan mengawasi keadaan dorm.. Jadi, apapun yang dikatakannya, kalian harus menaatinya, araseo?" sahut Changwook-kyosu dengan tatapan tajam, menatap ke arah kedua saudara kembar itu.

"Annyeong..." sahut pria bernama Jin itu sambil tersenyum, mencoba menyapa Taehyung dan Jimin. "Panggil saja aku Jin.."

"Araseo, Jin kyosunim..." sahut Jimin.

"Panggil hyeong saja, aku belum terbiasa dipanggil kyosu.. Hehehe~" sahut Jin.

"Araseo, Jin hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Mereka berdua saudara kembar.." sahut Changwook-kyosu sambil menatap Jin.

Jin segera membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Mwoya? Kem.. Kembar?"

Changwook-kyosu menganggukan kepalanya. "Kembar.. Namun tidak ada mirip-miripnya.. Dan yang lebih penting, tidak ada akur-akurnya! Bersiaplah, kau akan segera bosan mendengar perkelahian mereka yang tak ada ujungnya itu..."

"Ahhhh..." sahut Jin dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa di wajahnya.

"Mengapa kyosunim selalu menjelek-jelekan kami?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jimin, tanpsa sadar mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung.

"Siapa yang mengjinkanmu mengiyakan ucapanku?" sahut Taehyung.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengiyakan ucapanmu? Cih!" sahut Jimin.

"Lihat saja... Kau akan segera terbiasa, Jin ah..." sahut Changwook-kyosu sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jin, lalu berjalan menuju kamar berikutnya. "Ayo kita ke kamar lain... Masih banyak yang harus kuperkenalkan denganmu.."

"Ne!" sahut Jin sambil berjalan mengikuti Changwook-kyosu.

"Yaaaa, kyosuniiiim! Tutup pintunya, yaishhhh..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Tutup sendiri, memangnya aku ini pembantumu!" gerutu Changwook-kyosu dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka... Kembar?" tanya Jin kepada Changwook-kyosu ketika mereka sudah kembali ke ruangan.

"Uh?" Changwook-kyosu menatap Jin. "Yang mana yang kau maksud? Youngmin Kwangmin atau..."

"Yang tadi bertengkar di dalam kamarnya..." sahut Jin sebelum ucapan Changwook-kyosu selesai.

"Aaaaaahhhh.. Biang onar itu? Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin?" tanya Changwook-kyosu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi marga mereka berbeda.."

"Kedua orang tua mereka bercerai dan menikah lagi, makanya Jimin merubah nama keluarganya menjadi Park, karena ayah tirinya bermarga Park.." sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Aaaaahhh..." sahut Jin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changwook-kyosu sambil menatap Jin.

"Kurasa... Mereka akan jadi dua mahasiswa yang paling sulit diatur di dorm ini... Hehehe.." sahut Jin sambil tertawa dengan terpaksa. Jari telunjuk kanannya tengah menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa ia bisa merasakan pekerjaannya akan menjadi sangat berat karena kehadiran dua bocah kembar yang tidak mirip itu.

"Majjayo... Cih.. Aku bahkan sangat lelah mengatur mereka.." sahut Changwook-kyosu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jin. "Hwaiting, Kim Seokjin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tengah berjalan sendirian pagi itu di lorong kampus.

"Annyeong, Jungkook ah.." sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Entah darimana Jimin muncul, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berjalan tepat disamping Jungkook.

"Kkamjakiya!" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba sambil terloncat mundur beberapa langkah, terkejut dengan kehadiran Jimin.

Jimin refleks tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Jungkook. Ekspresi Jungkook saat tertawa terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya,

"Hahahaha.. Waeyo, Jungkook ah? Ini aku, bukan setan... Hahahaha.." Jimin terus tertawa, menampilkan eye smilenya.

Sejak berkolaborasi dua minggu lalu, Jimin memang mulai terbiasa menyapa Jungkook dengan nyaman.

Namun, sebenarnya, Jungkook masih agak canggung. Bukan canggung karena didekati Jimin, namun canggung karena harus melihat perkelahian Jimin dan Taehyung jika ia sedang berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Aigoo, sunbae... Kau mengagetkanku saja..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan dadanya.

"Mian.. Mian... Hehehe.." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin terus tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Wae... Waeyo, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook, salah tingkah karena ditatap Jimin seperti itu.

"Aniya..." sahut Jimin sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Kau... Wajah manismu entah mengapa selalu menjadi semangatku untuk memulai hari~"

"Aaa... Aaaahh...Hehehe~" Jungkook tertawa dengan canggung, tidak menyangka Jimin akan berkata blak-blakan dihadapannya. Jungkook sama sekali tidak tahu harus berekasi seperti apa menjawab ucapan Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja.

PLAK!

"Ouch!" pekik Jimin.

Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh ke belakang.

Tentu saja, Kim Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

Buku yang barusan digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Jimin.

"Yaishhhh! Kau lagi.." gerutu Jimin sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena pukulan Taehyung barusan.

"Kau diajarkan ayah tirimu untuk merayu seperti itu? Cih... Cara yang murahan..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Mu.. Murahan katamu?" Jimin membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya. "Yaaaaa, Kim Taehyung! Jaga ucapanmu, imma!"

"Memang murahan.. Ya kan, Jungkook ah?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin salah tingkah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan mengintimidasi Jungkook!" sahut Jimin.

"Aku hanya bertanya kepadanya, imma.." sahut Taehyung sambil ikut membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya padanya? Apa aku perlu ijinmu untuk mengajaknya bicara?"

"Uhhh.. Sunbae-deul... Uhmmm... Bisakah kalian... Uhmmm.. Berhenti bertengkar?" sahut Jungkook dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Siapa yang bertengkar? Cih.. Buang-buang waktu saja bertengkar dengan alien gila ini.." gerutu Jimin.

"Aku juga malas berurusan denganmu, kurcaci lemah!" sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah. Menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya. " _Mwoya igo? Yaishhhhh..._ " gerutu batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Yaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Ini masih pagi.. Mengapa kau tidak bertenaga begini?" tanya Yugyeom ketika Jungkook duduk disampingnya.

Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kedua saudara kembar aneh itu merusak moodku pagi-pagi..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi pasrah.

"Hahahahaha! Mereka mengganggumu lagi? Sepagi ini?" sahut Yugyeom sambil tertawa.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi.. Tepat dihadapanku... Ya, Yugyeom ah! Aku benar-benar selalu merasa serba salah setiap berada diantara pertengkaran mereka.. Aigoo..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghela nafasnya.

Eunwoo mendekati Yugyeom dan Jungkook. "Kalau kau lelah dengan perdebatan mereka, kau harus segera memilih..."

Jungkook menatap Eunwoo dengan tatapan lugunya. "Memilih apa?"

"Aigoo... Kau sungguh terlalu polos, Jungkook ah.." sahut Yugyeom sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan menyentuh rambutku, Yugyeom ah.." sahut Jungkook. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Araseo.. Araseo.. Mian.. Hehehe~" sahut Yugyeom.

"Memilih diantara kedua saudara kembar itu... Siapa yang akan kau terima cintanya.." sahut Eunwoo.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. "Haruskah aku memilih? Tidak bisakah aku menolak keduanya?"

"Waeyo?" Eunwoo terbelalak mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Taehyung sunbae sangaaaaat tampan! Dan Jimin sunbae sangaaaaat keren! Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik sedikitpun kepada mereka? Jinjja? Aaahhhhh... Aku jadi ingat saat Taehyung sunbae menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya dua minggu lalu.. Ia terlihat sangat sangat saaaangaaat tampan! Jimin sunbae juga sangat keren saat tampil duet denganmu, Jungkook ah... Ahhh.. Aku iri padamu, huft~ "

Jungkook menatap Eunwoo.

"Aku semakin penasaran, seleramu seperti apa sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Yugyeom sambil menatap Jungkook.

Sepintas kenangan masa lalu melintas di benak Jungkook.

"Majjayo... Seperti apa sebenarnya tipe yang kau sukai?" tanya Eunwoo.

Sebuah wajah yang tengah tersenyum melintas di benak Jungkook.

"Jangan bilang.. Kau belum bisa move on dari mantan kekasihmu itu?" sahut Yugyeom.

"Molla..." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungjae berlari sangat kencang dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Yaaaaa, Jimin ah! Taehyung ah! Kesini sebentar! Palli! Hhhhh..." sahut Sungjae sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Taehyung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Minwoo.

"Ada apa, Sungjae ya?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Sungjae, tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedang asik membaca webtoon di handphonenya.

"Ada info yang sangat sangat penting.. Hhhhh... Mengenai Jungkook.." sahut Sungjae.

Refleks Jimin dan Taehyung berlari menghampiri Sungjae ketika mendengar nama Jungkook disebut.

"Waeyo?" sahut Jimin dan Taehyung, bersamaan.

"Yaishhh! Jangan mengikutiku!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Kau yang mengikutiku, imma!" gerutu Jimin.

"Kalian mau bertengkar atau mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Sungjae.

"Mendengar ceritamu!" sahut Jimin dan Taehyung, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Yaishhh!" Jimin menatap Taehyung.

"Yaishhh!" Taehyung menatap balik Jimin.

"Kuakui, terkadang chemistry kalian memang menunjukkan bahwa kalian saudara kandung.." sahut Sungjae.

"Chemistry? Cih! Chemistry apa!" gerutu Jimin.

"Chemistry kalian saat bertengkar.." sahut Sungjae.

"Aigoo..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Cepat ceritakan, ada apa dengan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah! Majjayo! Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Sungjae.

Tatapan Jimin dan Taehyung terpaku ke arah Sungjae.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari informan terpercaya... Bahwa mantan kekasih Jungkook juga adalah mahasiswa disini!" sahut Sungjae.

"Mwoya? Ia punya mantan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ia pernah berkencan sebelumnya?" tanya Jimin.

Sungjae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mantannya berkuliah disini juga?" tanya Jimin.

"Siapa mantannya itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kalian... Jangan terkejut, oke?" sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung dan Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan sangat kompak.

"Mahasiswa angkatan empat semester tujuh jurusan seni..." sahut Sungjae.

"Nugu?" tanya Jimin dan Taehyung, tentu saja berbarengan.

"Jangan ikuti ucapanku, yaishhh!" gerutu Jimin sambil menendang kaki Taehyung.

"Kau yang mengikutiku, imma!" sahut Taehyung sambil menendang balik kaki Jimin.

"Kalian mau dengar atau mau bertengkar?" tanya Sungjae. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung terdiam dan menatap Sungjae, menandakan bahwa mereka ingin mendengar jawaban Sungjae.

"Kim... Namjoon sunbae..." sahut Sungjae.

"MWOYAAAAA?" Kedua bola mata Taehyung dan Jimin terbelalak sangat lebar.

"Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Taehyung, diiringi anggukan kepala Sungjae.

"Namjoon... Hyeong? Mwoya igo?" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi syok.

"Mwoyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ishhhhhhh!" gerutu Taehyung dan Jimin, bersamaan.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **CaratARMYmonbebe : pertengkaran mereka bikin gemes ya? wkwkw XD whoaaaa gumawo pujiannya :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka ff ini :)**

 **SparkyuELF137 : emang biasanya dipanggil apa kyu? iya kemaren ngebut ngetik itu bikin ff, abis dgr mp3nya langsung keinspirasi wkwkw XD**

 **erikayeolchan : salam kenal erika :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya :) thx for liking and reading this ff :) ngakak ya? alhamdulillah kalo bisa menghibur kamu :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : DUO IDIOT VMIN wkwkw ngakak bacanya saya tan XD kualat gara2 tae niatnya busuk dari awal/? XD**

 **khaliza19 : taetae dapet ide duluan, tp cerdasan jimin wkwkw XD iya kebut bikinnya pagi2 itu abis dgr mp3nya langsung ngebut ngetik wkwkw XD here next chapt :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : ciye yg akur sama adeknya :) wkwkw saya mah udah terkenal ndri, author yg selalu gagal manjangin chapter XD makanya ini saya jadiin drabble, kalo drabble kan emang pendek2 ff nya XD U TOO, HWAITING :)**

 **Habibahjeon : masa saya belum bilang kamu bib? wah2 maapkeun XD lucu tau berantemnya vmin wkwkw XD**


	4. Story 4 : STILL, WE ARE TWINS, RITE?

**Title: 95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manly :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 4 - STILL, WE ARE TWINS, RITE?**

Taehyung terus menggerutu setiap ia bertemu dengan Namjoon.

"Yaishhhhh! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau sekeji itu padaku, hyeong! Kau tahu aku mengejar Jungkook, yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihmu, dan kau tidak memberitahuku apapun!" gerutu Taehyung ketika ia sedang makan siang bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok siang itu.

Namjoon dengan santai mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Mereka kan sudah lama juga putusnya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Karena itulah, bagiku sudah tidak ada artinya untuk dibahas lagi... Makanya aku diam saja.." sahut Namjoon, masih dengan sikap santainya, menikmati makan siangnya siang itu.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, hyeong!" gerutu Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya, menandakan kekesalannya. "Kita bahkan bekerja sama membuat lagu dariku untuknya.."

"Hahaha... Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak ada rasa apapun padanya.. Bagiku, jika sudah putus, artinya sudah berakhir.. Selesai.." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung tercengang menatap Namjoon. "Whoaaaaa... Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, hyeong... Bagaimana jika ia masih diam-diam mencintaimu? Makanya ia menolak semua yang menyatakan cinta padanya.."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin Jungkook masih mencintai Namjoon.."

"Waeyo?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok.

"Bolehkah kuceritakan padanya, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah dibahas lagi.."

"Aku jadi penasaran..." gumam Taehyung.

"Aku dan Jungkook putus sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu.. Tepat ketika aku naik ke semester tiga disini.. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Taehyung ah.. Kau pikir, aku masih perlu mengingatnya?" sahut Namjoon.

"Tenang saja, kau terus saja berjuang mendapatkannya, Jungkook dan Namjoon benar-benar sudah berakhir sejak tiga tahun lalu... Yang perlu kau waspadai saat ini justru kembaranmu yang tak mirip itu.. Ia saingan terberatmu, kurasa..." sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Jimin? Si kurcaci kecil itu?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Barusan sebelum kesini, aku melihat mereka sedang makan sandwich berdua di kursi taman belakang kampus.. Kurasa Jimin membuat makanan untuk Jungkook.."

"Mwoya?" Kedua bola mata Taehyung spontan terbelalak lebar. "Yaishhhh! Kurcaci sialan!"

"Jimin dan Jungkook terlihat tengah asik mengobrol sambil memakan sandwich buatan Jimin.. Sepertinya mereka terlihat semakin dekat..." sahut Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung, tanpa basa basi, segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kantin. Meninggalkan Hoseok dan Namjoon yang saling bertukar pandang.

"Ia begitu tergila-gila pada Jungkook kurasa.." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kulihat, kau dan Jimin sunbae semakin dekat saja, Jungkook ah.." sahut Yugyeom ketika mereka bersiap memulai kelas siang itu.

Jungkook menatap Yugyeom. "Apa begitu kelihatannya?"

Yugyeom menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas. "Jimin hyeong... Lumayan menyenangkan.. Sikapnya sangat baik dan perhatian padaku... Bahkan selera kami di bidang musik juga serupa.."

"Ooooooo~ Kau mulai tertarik padanya?" tanya Yugyeom.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah.. Aku masih belum terbiasa menghadapi saudara kembar yang sangat berbeda itu, Yugyeom ah.. Setiap aku berada di tengah pertengkaran mereka, aku masih merasa tidak nyaman..."

"Taehyung sunbae... Mengapa ia selalu kalah cepat dari Jimin sunbae?" tanya Eunwoo yang duduk tepat di belakang Yugyeom dan Jungkook.

"Molla..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kurasa, Jimin sunbae lebih berani menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Jungkook... Sementara Taehyung sunbae masih sedikit gengsi? Begitu menurutku.." sahut Yugyeom.

"Siapapun pilihanmu, kau tetap saja beruntung, Jungkook ah.. Mereka berdua sangat terkenal dan populer di kampus kita!" sahut Bambam, yang duduk di sebelah Eunwoo.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Suadara kembar.. Yang sama sekali tidak mirip.. Dan selalu bertengkar setiap saat.." sahut Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Eunwoo refleks tertawa.

"Majjayo! Benar katamu, Jungkook ah.. Hahaha~" sahut Yugyeom sambil tertawa dan memukuli pelan punggung Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian dosen yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka masuk.

Suasana hening seketika, karena yang akan mengajar itu adalah salah satu dosen killer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung baru saja berjalan hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, namun tiba-tiba Jimin menyusulnya dari belakang dan masuk ke dalam satu-satunya bilik toilet yang tengah kosong di kamar mandi itu.

Padahal saat itu Taehyung sudah sangat tidak tahan buang air kecil!

"Yaishhh! Kurcaci idiot! Keluar dari sana sekarang! Aku sudah tidak tahan, yaishhh!" gerutu Taehyung sambil menggedor-gedor pintu bilik kamar mandi yang dimasuki Jimin.

"Siapa suruh kau kalah cepat dariku, alien bodoh..." sahut Jimin dengan santainya dari dalam bilik.

"Yaishhh! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan keluar!" gerutu Taehyung. "Mentang-mentang badanmu kecil, jadi kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya saja menyela antrian, huh?"

"Berbadan mungil ada nilai positifnya kan? Makanya, berhentilah mengejekku kurcaci!" sahut Jimin.

"Kurcaci! Kurcaci! Kurcaci kerdil!" sahut Taehyung terus-terusan, mengejek Jimin.

"Baiklah~ Aku akan semakin berlama-lama di dalam bilik ini..." sahut Jimin dengan nada santai.

"Yaishhhh! Cepat keluar, imma!" teriak Taehyung.

"Ckckckckck... Mereka bahkan bertengkar di dalam toilet?" gumam Do Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Yoongi yang tengah berada di dalam salah satu bilik di toilet itu.

Taehyung terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu, dan ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menahan agar tidak buang air kecil barusan.

Tiba-tiba saja pahanya terasa sedikit hangat.

"Yaishhhh!" teriak Taehyung.

Jimin membuka pintu bilik itu, tepat ketika Taehyung tengah melihat ke arah celananya yang sedikit basah.

"Hahahahahaha! Kim Taehyung mengompol di celana!" sahut Jimin dengan tawa yang sangat puas.

"Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu, kurcaci gila!" bentak Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Jimin kembali melihat ke arah celana Taehyung yang basah. "Ckckckck~ Kurasa besok kau harus memakai diapers, Kim Taehyung... Hahaha~"

"Yaishhhh! Tunggu saja pembalasanku, kurcaci gila!" bentak Taehyung sambil masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan menutup pintu bilik dengan sangat keras.

GUBRAK!

"Hahahahahaha~" Jimin berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil tertawa puas. "Dasar alien idiot~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changwook hyeong..." sahut Jin malam itu ketika masuk ke dalam ruang tidurnya dengan wajah lesu.

Jin dan Changwook tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama karena mereka bertugas menjaga dorm dan mereka otomatis diharuskan tinggal di dalam dorm juga.

"Waeyo, Jin ah? Wajahmu terlihat kurang baik.." tanya Changwook-kyosu.

"Aku barusan patroli dorm... Dan kau tahu? Tepat di depan kamar saudara kembar yang tidak mirip itu... Huft~" sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa lagi mereka berdua?" tanya Changwook-kyosu.

"Mereka meributkan masalah kamar lagi... Dan ketika aku lewat, pintu kamar mereka tidak tertutup, jadi mereka bisa melihatku melintas. Mereka langsung memanggilku dan keduanya merengek tepat di telingaku, meributkan ingin pindah kamar lagi.. Kurasa mereka habis bertengkar lagi.." sahut Jin dengan wajah sangat lelah.

"Mereka berdua, ckckck!" gerutu Changwook-kyosu. Ia segera berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, hyeong?" tanya Jin.

"Ke kamar bocah kembar sialan itu." sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Hwaiting, hyeong..." sahut Jin dengan senyuman terpaksa di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terus saja mendekati Namjoon hyeong demi mengorek informasi mengenai Jungkook kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu? Lalu mengapa kau marah kalau aku berhasil mendekati Jungkook? Kita punya cara masing-masing untuk mendapatkan hatinya, jadi kau gunakan saja caramu dan jangan mengusik caraku!" gerutu Jimin.

Rupanya pertengkaran mereka belum berakhir setelah Jin pergi dari kamar mereka.

"Tapi kau sangat licik! Kau tahu ia suka makan lalu kau mendekatinya dengan makanan! Apa itu kau sebut adil?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Adil? Adil katamu? Apa ada perjanjian bahwa kita harus bersaing dengan adil? Ada hitam diatas putihnya? Ada kontrak kerjanya?" gerutu Jimin. "Lagipula, apa mendekatinya secara langsung tidak adil? Kau saja yang tidak pernah berani mendekatinya secara langsung, imma!"

"Yaiishhh! Ada langkah-langkah yang harus dilakukan ketika mendekati seseorang! Kau harus tahu banyak hal dulu tentangnya baru kau mendekatinya perlahan! Bukan langsung saja mendekatinya seperti caramu!" gerutu Taehyung. "Dasar kau, tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali! Begitukah cara ayah tirimu mendidikmu? Park ahjussi setidak sopan itukah?"

"Yaishh! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba membawa-bawa ayah tiriku?" Jimin tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal dan mencengkram kerah piyama Taehyung. "Apa ibu tirimu mengajarimu sekurang ajar ini?"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membawa-bawa ibu tiriku, kurcaci bodoh?" gerutu Taehyung sambil menampis cengkraman Jimin di kerahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian bertengkar malam-malam begini?!" Sebuah bentakan terdengar tepat di samping kedua bocah kembar yang tidak mirip itu.

"Kyosunim! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membuka pintu kamar kami tanpa mengetuk dulu?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Aku sudah mengetuk, tapi kalian tidak mendengarnya karena kalian sibuk bertengkar!" bentak Changwook-kyosu dengan tatapan seolah ingin memutilasi seseorang malam itu.

"Kau pasti lupa menguncinya lagi, kurcaci!" gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Apa aku satpam disini? Mengapa harus selalu aku yang mengunci pintu kamar?" bentak Jimin.

"Kau kan tadi yang terakhir masuk!" bentak Taehyung.

"Kita sama-sama ada di dekat pintu ketika Jin hyeong keluar kamar tadi, alien gila!" bentak Jimin.

"Tapi kau yang menutup pintunya!" bentak Taehyung lagi.

"Kalian mau terus ribut sampai kapan?!" Changwook-kyosu semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya, menandakan betapa kesalnya ia mengatasi kedua bocah kembar aneh itu.

Tatapan Changwook-kyosu semakin tajam dan dipenuhi amarah yang begitu terlihat jelas.

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung terdiam.

"Kalian merengek apa pada Jin? Meminta pindah kamar? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu, bahwa kalau kalian tidak suka dengan roommate kalian, kalian bisa keluar saja dari kampus ini!" bentak Changwook-kyosu.

Taehyung dan Jimin menundukkan kepala mereka.

Changwook-kyosu memang sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah, apalagi jika emosinya sudah memuncak seperti itu.

"Jadi kumohon, jangan mempersulit pekerjaan Jin! Ia sudah cukup lelah menjaga dorm ini! Jangan kalian tambah lagi bebannya, araseo?!" sahut Changwook-kyosu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Taehyung dan Jimin menganggukan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

Changwook-kyosu segera berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu kamar kedua bocah itu dengan agak kencang.

BUK!

Taehyung dan Jimin saling beradu pandang, seolah bersiap untuk memulai lagi perkelahian mereka, namun mengingat mungkin saja Changwook-kyosu masih berkeliaran disekitar kamar mereka, mereka tidak jadi melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka dan memilih kembali ke kasur masing-masing untuk tertidur.

Apalagi, kondisi Jimin sedang kurang fit. Entah mengapa sejak beberapa saat tadi, dadanya terasa agak sesak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhh..."

Taehyung terbangun tengah malam, pukul dua dini hari, kegelapan tengah menyelimutinya.

Lampu kamar memang selalu dimatikan setiap kedua bocah kembar itu tertidur.

"Hhhhh.. Hhhhhh..."

Taehyung terduduk dan berusaha mendengar secara seksama.

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhh..."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Suara apa itu?" gumamnya.

Taehyung berkonsentrasi dan mendapati darimana arah suara itu berasal.

"Yaishhhh, kurcaci kerdil! Kau mengigau atau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada agak kesal, karena suara yang keluar dari mulut Jimin itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhh..."

"Yaaaa! Kurcaci! Diamlah! Berisik!" gerutu Taehyung.

Namun, suara itu justru semakin intens terdengar.

""Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhh... Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhh..."

"Park Jimin! Berhentilah membuat kebisingan!" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan ke tengah ruangan sambil meraba-raba, lalu menyalakan lampu kamar.

Tepat ketika ruangan kamar itu menjadi terang, Taehyung menoleh ke kasur tempat Jimin berbaring.

Tubuh Jimin tengah meringkuk, membentuk seperti seekor udang yang dibekukan di atas es di swalayan. Kedua lututnya berada di depan dadanya.

Tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran, sementara suara itu terus terdengar dari mulutnya. "Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhh..."

"Yaaa, Park Jimin? Kau mengigau atau kenapa?" Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Taehyung memegang lengan Jimin, bermaksud menggoyangkan tubuh Jimin, namun ia justru terkejut karena lengan Jimin sangat panas!

Taehyung segera memegang kening Jimin, dan benar saja, suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

"Jimin ah! Jimin ah! Bangun! Kau kenapa?" Taehyung berusaha menyadarkan Jimin, namun Jimin hanya terus mengeluarkan suara rintihan dan tidak menjawab peranyaan Taehyung.

"Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhhhhh.."

"Park Jimin!" teriak Taehyung.

Taehyung segera keluar kamar dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Ji Changwook dan Jin.

"Kyosunim! Kyosunim! Buka pintunya!" teriak Taehyung sambil menggedor pintu kamar dihadapannya itu.

"Kyosunim!" teriak Taehyung lagi.

Tak lama pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Jin dengan raut wajah yang masih sangat mengantuk.

"Jimin! Jiminnie! Jiminnie! Ia demam sangat tinggi!" sahut Taehyung dengan wajah sangat panik.

Jin langsung terbelalak seketika. Changwook-kyosu juga terbangun dan bertanya pada Taehyung. "Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Jiminnie demam tinggi, kyosunim!" sahut Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga segera berlari ke kamar 1306.

Jin segera menelpon ambulans, dan Jimin segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat setelah ambulans tiba.

Taehyung ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans, dan tanpa sadar ia terus menggenggam erat tangan Jimin selama perjalanan.

Setibanya di rumah sakit pun, Taehyung ikut masuk ke dalam UGD dan berdiri di samping kasur Jimin berbaring selama Jimin diperiksa oleh sang dokter.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung setelah sang dokter selesai memeriksa.

"Sepertinya ia punya alergi... Dan alerginya kumat..." sahut sang dokter sambil menatap Taehyung. "Apa kau kerabatnya?"

"Iya! Aku saudara kembarnya..." sahut Taehyung dengan spontan, wajahnya menunjukkan betapa paniknya seorang Kim Taehyung saat itu.

"Kem.. Kembar?" Sang dokter menatap ke arah Jimin yang terbaring, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Kami kembar, namun memang tidak identik... Wajah kami berbeda, namun kami lahir dari rahim yang sama.. Kami berada di dalam rahim yang sama selama sembilan bulan.." sahut Taehyung tanpa henti.

"Aaaah..." sahut sang dokter sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Ji Changwook dan Jin tercengang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Taehyung mengakui Jimin adalah saudara kembarnya yang berasal dari rahim yang sama.

Dan dari ekspresi Taehyung yang begitu cemas sejak tadi, Jin dan Ji Changwook bisa merasakan, bahwa hubungan darah memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Sebenci apapun seseorang kepada saudaranya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, rasa sayang itu pastinya tetap ada.

"Lalu, kalau begitu kau pastinya tahu bahwa ia memiliki alergi?" tanya sang dokter.

Taehyung langsung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Sejak kecil daya tahan tubuhnya memang agak lemah.. Ia memiliki sedikit masalah di pernafasannya.. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lelah atau berolahraga terlalu keras.. Dan ia juga alergi terhadap asap rokok serta udara yang kotor.. Nafasnya akan menjadi sesak dan tubuhnya akan menjadi demam jika berada di area yang udaranya kurang bagus.."

"Kurasa alerginya sedang kumat.. Tapi tenang saja, sudah kusuntikan obat anti alerginya.. Ia hanya butuh waktu istirahat sejenak, nanti kondisinya akan kembali pulih.." sahut sang dokter.

"Ahhhh... Tadi setelah makan malam, aku lihat Jimin sedang duduk-duduk di depan kantin bersama Min Yoongi, Song Minho, Gong Chansik, dan Lee Taemin. Dan kurasa Song Minho tengah merokok tadi... Apakah karena itu makanya Jimin jadi begini?" sahut Jin setelah sang dokter berjalan menjauh dari kasur tempat Jimin berbaring.

"Majjayo.. Pasti karena asap rokok itu!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah tahu alergi terhadap asap rokok, mengapa masih saja duduk disana! Berkumpul dengan para sunbae juga untuk apa? Bukankah temannya di kelas kami cukup banyak? Cih.." gerutu Taehyung. "Pabo ya, Park Jimin!"

Setelah menggerutu, raut wajah Taehyung kembali terlihat sangat cemas ketika menatap Jimin.

"Aigoo~ Ternyata walau mereka terus saja bertengkar, jiwa persaudaraan mereka masih melekat erat..." sahut Jin, diiringi anggukan kepala Changwook-kyosu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam enam pagi, Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di dalam ruang UGD rumah sakit.

Apalagi, ketika ia melihat kepala Taehyung yang ada di kasurnya. Taehyung tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk, namun kepalanya diletakkan di atas kasur Jimin.

"Mwoya igo? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Ada apa dengan alien gila ini?" gumam Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian Jin menghampiri kasur tempat Jimin berbaring sambil membawa sebuah kantung berisi makanan dan minuman. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya? Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aku kenapa, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jin.

"Alergimu kumat semalam... Kudengar dari Taehyung, pernafasanmu cukup sensitif... Mungkin karena asap rokok Song Minho, makanya tiba-tiba alergimu kumat tengah malam.." sahut Jin.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. "Ah.. Majjayo.. Semalam aku berkumpul dengan Yoongi hyeong dan teman-teman sekelasnya.. Mino sunbae merokok saat itu.."

"Mino?" tanya Jin.

"Song Minho sunbae.. Nama panggilannya Mino..." sahut Jimin.

"Aaaaahhh..." sahut Jin.

"Lalu, mengapa ia tidur disini?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

Jin tersenyum kecil. "Ia sangat panik ketika kau demam semalam.."

"Kau berbohong padaku..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja ya! Ia yang berlari tengah malam, menggedor-gedor kamarku, lalu dengan wajah paniknya ia ikut naik ambulans kesini.." sahut Jin.

"Bohong! Jin hyeong berbohong! Ia yang memaksaku ikut kesini menemanimu!" sahut Taehyung yang baru saja terbangun dan mendengar pembicaraan Jimin dan Jin.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Jin.

Jimin menatap Jin.

"Aku tidak berbohong.. Ia saja yang gengsi mengakui kepanikannya semalam.." sahut Jin.

"Tutup mulutmu, hyeong!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Seharusnya kurekam semalam.. Ia bahkan menceritakan kepada dokter yang memeriksamu bahwa kalian kembar dan berasal dari rahim yang sama... Hahaha~" sahut Jin sambil tertawa puas.

"Yaishhh! Fitnah! Itu fitnah!" gerutu Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

Jimin menatap Taehyung sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu siapa yang berbohong.." sahut Jimin dengan santainya.

"Jin hyeong yang berbohong!" gerutu Taehyung.

" _Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, imma... Aku tahu betul ekspresimu setiap kau tengah berbohong.._ _Pandangan matamu, serta wajah memerahmu.. Dan juga gerak gerikmu yang terlihat gelisah.._ " gumam batin Jimin. " _Bukankah bagaimanapun juga kita ini saudara kembar? Aku bisa merasakan, dan melihat jelas dari wajahmu, bahwa kau yang berbohong, bukan Jin hyeong..._ "

"Lagian, kau juga! Pabo ya! Sudah tahu alergi! Masih saja sok kuat berkumpul dengan para perokok itu! Jiminnie pabo!" gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin sedikit tersentuh. Entah sudah berapa belas tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar panggilan Jiminnie. Panggilan sayang Taehyung kepadanya ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak dan saling menyayangi di masa kecil mereka dulu. Sementara Jimin dulu selalu memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Taehyungie.

"Pabo Taehyungie..." sahut Jimin.

"Mwoya? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi? Taehyungie adalah panggilan khusus dari Kim Jimin yang manis untukku! Seorang Park Jimin kurcaci bodoh tidak akan pernah kuijinkan memanggilku Taehyungie! Cih.." gerutu Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh! Kalau begitu kau pergi saja dari sini! Keberadaanmu justru membuat kondisiku semakin parah!" gerutu Jimin.

" _Percuma aku merasa terharu barusan! Cih!_ " gerutu batin Jimin.

Dan adu mulut antara kedua bocah kembar tak serupa itupun kembali dimulai.

Sementara Jin, hanya bisa pasrah harus mendengarkan dan terlibat dalam pertengkaran kedua bocah kembar biang onar itu.

"Mengapa Changwook hyeong pulang duluan dan meninggalkanku dalam situasi sulit ini, huft~" gumam Jin ketika mendengar perdebatan antara Jimin dan Taehyung dihadapannya itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **reply for review:  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : ati2 mules kebanyakan ngakak tan :) emang duo onar makanya kpikiran bikin ini ff wkwkw XD sabar ya jungkookie XD**

 **SparkyuELF137 : kyu kyu kyu kyu :) #biarmakinseneng :) iya namjoon mantannya XD VKook belum ada momentnya, sebenernya ff ini banyakan VMin ya kayaknya XD**

 **Ly379 : salam kenal ly, kayaknya baru pertama kali ya review ff saya? thx a lot for reading and liking this ff :) iya namjoon mantannya XD**

 **Habibahjeon : masa kaga ada notifnya di email bib? namkook itu sweet menurut saya tp emang jarang ada ffnya, kapan2 saya bikinin ya :)**

 **swaggymochi : salam kenal mochi :) seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah baca dan review ya {} here next story about VMin :)**

 **wonhaemanhimanhi : salam kenal wonhae/? XD #bingungmanggilapa XD kayaknya pertama kali ya kamu review ff saya? salam kenal won/? :) thx for reading and liking this ff loh {} masa sih unik? whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **Intanhidayantin : salam kenal intan :) ini pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx loh udah baca dan review :) iya diajak kolab eh ternyata malah mantan di gebetan, sakitnya tuh disini /tunjuk dada/ XD alhamdulillah klo ff ini bisa menghibur kamu ntan :) here next story :)**

 **Burangi74 : salam kenal burangi :) ini pertama kali ya review ff saya? thx for reading and liking this ff ya {} iya taetae ngamuk wkwkw XD**


	5. Story 5 : JEON JUNGKOOK IS GONNA BE MINE

**Title: 95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manly :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 5 - JEON JUNGKOOK IS GONNA BE MINE!**

Pagi itu Jimin sengaja bangun sangat pagi, lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Jimin tahu betul, setiap Minggu pagi, Jungkook dan ketiga sahabat baiknya itu pasti berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket dan akan bertanding basket 2 on 2.

Jimin sudah meminta ijin sejak kemarin sore kepada Ahn Jaehyun, dosen pembimbing ekstra kulikuler cooking class, untuk meminjam ruang ekskul dan berencana akan memasak disana Minggu pagi itu.

Jaehyun-kyosu meminjamkan kunci ruang ekskul memasak itu kepada Jimin, sehingga pagi itu Jimin bisa masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung saja memulai aksinya! Membuat beberapa makanan untuk diberikannya kepada Jungkook dan ketiga sahabatnya itu setelah mereka berempat selesai bermain basket.

"Aku harus mendapat dukungan dari sahabat - sahabat baik Jungkook kan jika aku ingin bisa secepatnya menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihku? Hahaha.. Aku memang sangat cerdas!" sahutnya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memulai aksi memasaknya.

Jimin dengan sangat telaten mulai mengupas bahan - bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya, lalu dengan ahli ia memotong-motong bahan-bahan makanan itu, dan mulai menyalakan kompor.

Jimin mulai memasak sambil bernyanyi, menyanyikan sebuah lagu terkenal yang berjudul **24/7 Heaven** milik boyband bernama **BTS**.

 _ **"neowaui cheot deiteu  
jakkuman aecheoreom seolle  
yojeum nan Sunday  
neoraneun haega tteun Sunday  
neowaui cheot deiteu  
jakkuman aecheoreom seolle  
yojeum nan Sunday  
neoraneun haega tteun Sunday**_

 _ **(My first date with you**_  
 _ **my heart keeps pounding like a kid**_  
 _ **These days, Sunday,**_  
 _ **the sun called you is rising on Sunday**_  
 _ **My first date with you**_  
 _ **my heart keeps pounding like a kid**_  
 _ **These days, Sunday,**_  
 _ **the sun called you is rising on Sunday)"**_

Jimin terus bernyanyi sambil memasak. Sesekali ia menggerak-gerakan kepala dan tubuhnya sambil mengikuti irama lagu yang tengah dinyanyikannya itu.

 _ **"yojeumen nan neul Sunday  
haruharu tto Sunday  
How we do how we do  
how we do uh yeah  
harue myeot beonssik jeollo misoga  
sangsangman haetdeon Someday  
ijeneun anya Someday  
gwaenhi nan utgo isseul geotman gata**_

 _ **(These days, Sunday,  
day by day, Sunday  
How we do how we do  
how we do uh yeah  
A smile naturally comes several times a day  
Only imagined it, some day,  
but not now, some day  
I think I'll be smiling)"**_

Tiba - tiba saja sesosok pria bertubuh kecil berkulit pucat masuk ke dalam ruang ekskul memasak itu.

"Uh? Yoongi hyeong?" Jimin terkejut melihat sosok Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku mau mengambil tasku yang tertinggal, Jimin ah.. Aku kemarin malam menemui Jaehyun-kyosu dan katanya kunci ruangan ini sedang ada padamu karena kau berniat memakai ruangan ini pagi ini." sahut Yoongi.

"Aaaaahhh..." sahut Jimin sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Kau memasak sepagi ini untuk siapa? Apa ada acara di angkatanmu? Ini kan hari Minggu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku memasak untuk seseorang, hyeong.. Hehehe.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Jungkook?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Cih.. Siapa di kampus ini yang tidak tahu bahwa kau dan saudara kembaranmu yang tak mirip sama sekali itu sedang berebut memenangkan hati Jungkook?" sahut Yoongi.

"Ah.. Majjayo..." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Yoongi segera berjalan ke loker yang berada di sudut ruangan, lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Aku duluan ya, Jimin ah.. Semangat memasaknya, semoga Jungkook menyukai masakanmu!" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

"Araseo, hyeong.. Gumawo.." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi pun keluar dari ruangan itu, sementara Jimin lanjut menyelesaikan masakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca yang terdapat di pintu lemari pakaian miliknya.

"Uh? Kemana si kurcaci itu? Sejak aku bangun tadi, aku tidak melihatnya? Ia kemana pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Taehyung sambil melirik ke arah kasur Jimin yang kosong.

Taehyung meletakkan handuknya ke gantungan handuk yang ada di tengah ruangan dan melihat handuk Jimin masih kering.

"Ia sudah berkeliaran sepagi ini dan belum mandi? Dasar kurcaci jorok, cih!" gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju ke meja belajarnya untuk memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Waktunya mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Sungjae dan Kwangmin di perpustakaan.." gumam Taehyung sambil menggantungnya tas ranselnya itu di punggungnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Taehyung berhenti di sebuah vending machine untuk membeli sekaleng minuman, lalu kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil meneguk minuman kaleng itu.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, sudah ada Sungjae dan Kwangmin di dalam sana dengan laptop masing-masing di meja dihadapan mereka.

"Ayo cepat, Taehyung ah! Kau terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang kita janjikan!" gerutu Sungjae.

"Araseo... Mian.." sahut Taehyung dengan santainya sambil menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Sungjae, sementara Kwangmin duduk di sebelah kanan Sungjae.

"Kau pasti kelamaan mandi tadi, ya kan?" sahut Kwangmin sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari ranselnya dan meletakkan laptopnya di meja dihadapannya itu.

"Aigoo... Ckckckck... Kau ini pria macam apa, mandi saja lama sekali.." sahut Sungjae.

"Jangan berisik.. Ayo kita mulai mengerjakan tugas untuk besok." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada cueknya.

"Ini alasannya aku malas satu kelompok denganmu, imma.." sahut Sungjae.

"Tapi kau sangat bahagia sebenarnya karena satu kelompok denganku, kan? Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aigoo..." sahut Sungjae dan Kwangmin secara bersamaan sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Yoongi dan Chansik berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Uh? Kim Taehyung?" gumam Yoongi ketika melihat Taehyung sedang duduk di salah satu meja dalam perpustakaan itu bersama Sungjae dan Kwangmin.

"Tunggu sebentar, Chansik ah!" sahut Yoongi. Chansik menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri meja tempat Taehyung dan kedua sahabatnya itu duduk.

"Kim Taehyung, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah! Yoongi sunbae, annyeong.." sapa Sungjae.

"Annyeong, sunbae.." sapa Kwangmin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya pelan, membalas sapaan Sungjae dan Kwangmin.

"Uh! Hyeong! Tumben kau ke perpustakaan di hari Minggu begini?" Taehyung terkejut melihat Yoongi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Kau juga?" tanya Yoongi ketika melihat ada tiga buah laptop di atas meja.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tugas kami juga harus dikumpulkan besok.."

"Ah! Aku kesini bukan untuk menanyakan itu sebenarnya." sahut Yoongi. "Ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu."

"Ne? Apa, hyeong?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Jimin.. Kembaranmu yang sama sekali tidak mirip itu.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kenapa dengan kurcaci itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kurcaci? Kau menyindirku juga? Tubuhku dan Jimin kan nyaris sama tingginya." sahut Yoongi dengan eskpresi sedikit kesal di wajahnya.

"Aniya! Aniya! Mana berani aku mengejekmu, hyeong... Hehehehe.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Ckckck..." gumam Yoongi.

"Mengenai Jimin... Ia kenapa, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah! Aku tadi menemuinya di ruang ekskul memasak. Tadi pagi.. Sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu sepertinya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Pantas ia tidak ada ketika aku bangun tadi.." sahut Taehyung. "Untuk apa ia ada disana?"

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ia sedang memasak makanan untuk diberikan kepada Jungkook.." sahut Yoongi.

"Mwoya?" Kedua bola mata Taehyung terbelalak.

"Kau lagi-lagi kalah cepat dengannya, imma!" sahut Yoongi.

"Yaishhhh! Kurcaci licik sialan itu!" gerutu Taehyung. Ia langsung saja berdiri dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kim Taehyung!" teriak Sungjae.

"Tugas kita bagaimana ini?" teriak Kwangmin.

Tentu saja, Taehyung mengabaikan teriakan kedua sahabatnya itu dan terus berlari.

"Sunbaeeeee..." sahut Sungjae sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Gara-gara kau, tugas kami terbengkalai..." sahut Kwangmin sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil berkata dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali di wajahnya, "Mian..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Jungkook ah... Pagi, semua..." sapa Jimin dengan senyuman di wajahnya ketika ia tiba di tepi lapangan basket sambil membawa beberapa rantang berisi makanan hasil masakannya.

"Uh? Jimin sunbae?" Yugyeom terkejut dengan kedatangan Jimin yang tiba-tiba disana.

"Annyeong, sunbae.." sahut Bambam dan Eunwoo bersamaan sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuh mereka, menyapa Jimin.

"Annyeong... Hyeong.." Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut, sementara kedua tangannya masih memegang bola basket itu karena Jimin datang tepat di saat Jungkook hendak melakukan shoot ke ring.

"Whoaaa, kau akan melakukan shoot, Jungkook ah?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan kagum.

Jungkook menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jimin menghampirinya sampai ke lapangan basket pagi itu.

"Jungshook... Hahaha.." Yugyeom tertawa kecil sambil memukul pelan bahu Eunwoo ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Jungkook. Yugyeom menyebut ekspresi Jungkook yang sedang terkejut itu dengan julukan Jungshook.

"Kalian silakan lanjutkan dulu tandingnya.. Setelah selesai bermain, kalian bisa makan makanan hasil masakanku ini.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau, sunbae? Kau memasak untuk kami? Whoaaa.. Aku sangat terharu.." sahut Bambam sambil menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi penuh rasa terima kasih.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya karena sedikit malu dipuji seperti itu. "Hitung-hitung aku latihan mempraktekan pelajaran yang kudapat dari ekskul cooking class selama ini, hehehe.."

"Gumawo, sunbae.. Jinjja gumawo.." sahut Eunwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, sunbae!" sahut Yugyeom sambil mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke arah Jimin. "Jimin sunbae jjang!"

"Hehehe.." Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Hyeong... Gumawo.. Jinjja.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin. Kali ini ekspresi Jungshook sudah hilang dari wajahnya. Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jimin dengan sebuah senyuman yang memamerkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

Detak jantung Jimin seketika itu juga berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat senyuman yang sangat manis itu terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kita selesaikan saja pertandingan kita sampai disni dan saatnya kita makan.." sahut Yugyeom.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Bambam.

"Kalian main dulu saja, tidak apa-apa.." sahut Jimin.

"Nanti makanannya keburu dingin, sunbae.. Lebih enak kami makan saat masih hangat kan?" sahut Eunwo..

"Ah... Benar juga ucapanmu.." sahut Jimin.

Mereka mulai mengambil posisi duduk di tepi lapangan.

Jungkook meletakkan terlebih dulu bola basket itu di tepi lapangan, lalu ia duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Ayo kita makaaaaan~" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat ceria di wajahnya.

" _Syukurlah kalau ia senang.._ " gumam batin Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung tiba di tepi lapangan basket, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa lebar senyuman di wajah Jungkook ketika tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Jimin dan teman-teman Jungkook itu.

"Cih! Si kurcaci kerdil itu memang licik!" gerutu Taehyung.

Dan tentu saja, Taehyung tidak akan tinggal diam!

Taehyung segera berjalan menghampiri kerumunan kelima bocah itu dan duduk tepat diantara Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Annyeong, Jeon Jungkook.." sapa Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

Tentu saja, kelima bocah itu tercengang melihat kedatangan Taehyung yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Uh... Annyeong... Sunbae..." sapa Jungkook dengan canggung, membalas sapaan Taehyung.

Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung begitu blak-blakan menyapa Jungkook secara langsung dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Biasanya, Taehyung hanya menyapa Jungkook sekilas karena Taehyung memang masih agak sedikit grogi setiap ia ingin mendekati Jungkook

Namun, emosi Taehyung pagi itu terhadap Jimin sudah sangat naik sampai-sampai ia nekat menyapa Jungkook senekat itu.

"Yaishhhh... Alien gila ini... Untuk apa kau merusak suasana?" gerutu Jimin.

"Ekspresi wajah Jimin sunbae langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setiap ia berhadapan dengan Taehyung sunbae.." bisik Eunwoo di telinga Yugyeom.

"Senyuman dan ekspresi ramah di wajahnya seperti saat sedang mengobrol dengan kita tadi langsung hilang setiap kali Taehyung sunbae muncul dihadapannya.." bisik Bambam, diiringi anggukan kepala Eunwoo.

"Ahhh... Jungkook ah.. Apa kau dengar seperti ada suara yang berbicara?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Uh? Apa maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Yaishhhh! Alien ini mulai berulah lagi!" gerutu Jimin.

"Seperti ada yang sedang bicara, tapi tidak terlihat orangnya.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

Bambam, Yugyeom, dan Eunwoo hanya bisa terdiam.

BUK!

"YAISHHH! KIM TAEHYUNG!" gerutu Jimin sambil memukul kepala belakang Taehyung.

"Yaishhh! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memukul kepalaku, imma!" bentak Taehyung.

Kali ini Taehyung membelakangi Jungkook dan menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi sangat kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku, huh?" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Ahhh.. Tadi kau rupanya yang bicara, kurcaci kecil? Pantas aku nyaris tak bisa melihatmu karena tubuh kecilmu itu.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi menyebalkan di wajahnya, membuat Jimin geram dan ingin memukul wajah Taehyung saat itu juga.

"Yaishhh, alien gila!" sahut Jimin sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Sementara Bambam, Eunwoo, dan Yugyeom berusaha menahan tawa mereka karena mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang mengatakan bahwa Jimin kurcaci bertubuh kecil.

"Uhmmmm... Taehyung sunbae... Jimin hyeong.. Uhmmmm.. Bisakah kalian... Jangan bertengkar terus seperti ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara pelan dan nada yang penuh kehati-hatian.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku sunbae sementara kau memanggilnya hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena kami sudah dekat... Tidak sepertimu, alien!" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi bangga di wajahnya.

"Dekat? Hanya karena kalian berasal dari Busan? Huh?" sahut Taehyung dengan eskpresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Itu salah satunya.. Kau lupa? Kami bahkan sudah berkolaborasi bersama di acara ulang tahun kampus, imma..." sahut Jimin dengan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya. "Kau lupa akan hal itu rupanya, huh?"

"Cih! Kurcaci licik sepertimu memang selalu melakukan segala cara yang kotor untuk mendekati Jungkook!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Apanya.. Yang kotor..." gumam Jungkook dengan sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Lagipula, kau jorok sekali! Kau memasak pagi-pagi, tapi kau belum mandi? Pasti rasa masakannya asam karena terkena keringat baumu itu, cih!" sahut Taehyung dengan nada sinis.

Lagi-lagi, Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Eunwoo berusaha menahan tawa mereka ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung mengenai Jimin yang belum mandi pagi tadi.

"Bukan aku yang licik, tapi kau saja yang terlalu tolol sampai tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekati Jungkook! Alien idiot.." sahut Jimin. "Lagipula, apa urusannya aku tadi mandi atau tidak? Toh badanku juga tidak bau! Mengapa kau bisa bilang kalau aku belum mandi? Aaaahhh.. Diam-diam kau sebegitunya memperhatikanku kah? Kau diam-diam kini menjadi sasaengku kah?"

"Yaishhh, kau!" Taehyung menggengam kerah baju yang dipakai Jimin. "Aku mana sudi memperhatikan kurcaci sepertimu, imma!"

"Sunbae, geumanhae jebal..." sahut Jungkook dengan tatapan memelas sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tentu saja tidak tega melihat tatapan Jungkook yang memelas itu, makanya ia segera melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Jimin.

"Tunggu saja, kurcaci sialan! Urusan kita belum selesai, ingat itu!" gerutu Taehyung, lalu ia segera berjalan menjauh dari lapangan itu.

"Gwenchana, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin dengan cemas.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Aku sudah terbiasa berurusan seperti itu dengannya.."

"Jadi, kalian di kamar sering adu jotos, sunbae?" tanya Bambam sambil menatap Jimin.

"Hampir setiap hari kami bergelut..." sahut Jimin.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yugyeom. "Padahal kalian ini saudara kembar ya, sunbae..."

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi menjadi kembarannya!" gerutu Jimin.

"Taehyung benar-benar merusak suasana kita pagi ini.." gerutu Jimin lagi.

"Ayo, hyeong.. Kita lanjutkan lagi makan paginya..." sahut Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

"Aigoo.. Jungkook ah.. Kau benar-benar sangat baik... Tidak salah aku menyukaimu, hehehe.." sahut Jimin.

Seketika itu juga kedua pipi Jungkook memerah mendengar ucapan Jimin, sementara ketiga sahabatnya bersorak kecil menggoda Jungkook dan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah seperti itu.

" _You are gonna be mine, Jeon Jungkook... Its a must!_ " gumam batin Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu merusak makan pagiku dengan Jungkook tadi, huh?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung ketika mereka sama-sama sedang berada di dalam kamar sore itu.

"Kau takut? Kau takut kalah saing denganku kan makanya kau selalu benci setiap aku muncul dihadapannya setiap kau sedang bersamanya?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi arogan di wajahnya.

"Apa? Takut? Aku? Takut padamu? Cih!" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi mencemooh Taehyung. "Kau pikir kau setampan itu? Kau terlalu narsis, Kim Taehyung! Itu adalah penyakitmu yang sudah akut!"

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. "Lalu, kau pikir kau lebih tampan dariku? Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca, kurcaci kerdil?"

"Lalu, mengapa kau begitu takut setiap aku mendekati Jungkook? Karena kau tahu kau akan kalah dariku, alien idiot! Karena kau tahu, aku yang akan mendapatkan Jungkook!" sahut Jimin. "Jeon Jungkook is gonna be mine!"

Taehyung terkekeh dengan tawa mencemooh.

"Hahaha... Entah darimana rasa percaya dirimu itu muncul.. Tapi kurasa, kau benar-benar tidak pernah berkaca jika kau pikir kau yang akan mendapatkan Jungkook, Park Jimin.." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Tubuhmu lebih pendek dariku. Wajahmu lebih buruk dariku. Matamu terlalu kecil, sekecil tubuhmu. Dan bibirmu terlalu tebal seperti lintah. Apa kau pikir, kau bisa mendapatkan hati Jungkook sementara sainganmu adalah pria sesempurna diriku?" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman yang seolah tengah meremehkan Jimin.

"Yaishhhh! Apa kau pikir penampilan adalah segalanya? Ia mana mungkin bisa jatuh hati pada pria sebusuk dirimu, Kim Taehyung! Hatimu itu.. Sangat busuk!" gerutu Jimin.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, intinya satu... Jeon Jungkook is gonna be mine, imma! Kau lebih baik menyerah saja dari sekarang sebelum sakit hatimu nantinya akan semakin membesar." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang merendahkan Jimin.

BUK!

"Ibu tirimu itu memang tidak bisa mendidik anak dengan baik rupanya! Sampai-sampai ucapanmu sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya!" sahut Jimin setelah ia memukul pipi Taehyung dengan kepalan tinjunya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan tangan kotormu itu menyentuh wajah indahku ini, kurcaci gila?" gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Dan tentu saja, baku hantam langsung terjadi di kamar itu.

Sungjae dan Minwoo yang bisa mendengar perkelahian itu dari dalam kamar mereka segera menghubungi Jin dan Changwook-kyosu untuk melaporkan perkelahian kedua anak kembar yang tidak pernah akur itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar 1306 digedor dengan cukup keras, membuat perkelahian Taehyung dan Jimin terpaksa dihentikan.

Jimin membuka pintu dengan rambut berantakan dan bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Changwook-kyosu dengan ekspresi penuh emosi di wajahnya.

Taehyung dan Jimin refleks terdiam membeku di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, ikut aku sekarang!" teriak Changwook-kyosu sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jimin dengan tatapan-siap-membunuh.

Jin mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika melihat wajah Taehyung dan Jimin yang sangat kucel dan berantakan.

"Mengapa sesama saudara kembar bisa saling baku hantam begitu, aigoo.. Mereka memang mengerikan..." gumam Jin sambil berjalan di belakang Taehyung dan Jimin, bersiap menuju ke ruangan dimana Changwook-kyosu akan menghukum kedua anak kembar yang tak mirip itu.

"Pasti Sungjae dan Minwoo yang melapor!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Diam kau, Kim Taehyung!" bentak Changwook-kyosu.

"Rasakan kau, alien!" Jimin mengejek Taehyung karena dibentak oleh Changwook-kyosu.

"Kau juga diam, Park Jimin!" bentak Changwook-kyosu.

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung sama-sama terdiam. Aura Changwook-kyosu ketika sedang marah seperti itu memang sangat mengerikan!

Setelah diceramahi secara panjang lebar oleh Changwook-kyosu, Taehyung dan Jimin dihukum untuk membersihkan semua ruang guru dan semua toilet di ruang guru yang ada di dorm itu.

"Jin, awasi mereka. Kalau mereka berulah lagi, segera hubungi aku, atau kau pukul saja betis mereka dengan tongkat kecil yang pernah kuberikan padamu untuk menghukum para mahasiswa yang sulit diatur, araseo?" sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Araseo, hyeong.." sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" _Aku yang ditugaskan mengawasi kedua bocah kembar aneh ini? Mengapa ujung-ujungnya jadi aku yang sial? Aigoo..._ " gumam batin Jin. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya sesaat nanti, karena ia sangat yakin bahwa kedua anak kembar yang sama sekali tidak mirip itu pasti akan kembali bertengkar ketika menjalankan hukuman mereka.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **SparkyuELF137 : akankah VMin baikan? wkwkw XD**

 **LylySely : salam kenal lyly, kayaknya ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? thx a lot for reading this absurd ff ya :) iya emang kaga pernah akur wkwkw XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : abis perhatian bentar, tarung lagi mereka nih tan wkwkw XD here next story nya ya :)**

 **kaisooexo : salam kenal soo/? :) ini pertama kali ya kayaknya review ff saya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff saya ini ya :) wah2 namkook shipper kah kamu? :) iya udah jd mantan tuh wkwkw XD thx a lot pujiannya ya soo {}**

 **khaliza19 : baru tau saya ada malu2 singa wkwkw XD**

 **Habibahjeon : namkook shipper lumayan byk juga ya bib ternyata waks XD**


	6. Story 6 : STILL, WE ARE TWINS,RITE? PT2

**Title: 95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manly :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 6 - STILL, WE ARE TWINS, RITE? PT.2**

Jimin sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari kamar pagi itu, sementara Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang merapikan rambutnya.

Taehyung terus memandang wajahnya yang sangat tampan yang terpampang di cermin di hadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkook.. Tunggu saja! Aku akan segera memenangkan hatimu.. Mana mungkin kau tertarik pada pria bertubuh kerdil itu, ya kan?" gumam Taehyung sambil terus menatap wajah tampannya itu.

Setelah rapi, Taehyung segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kelasnya karena lima belas menit lagi kelas akan segera dimulai.

Ketika Taehyung baru hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, ia mendengar percakapan di dalam ruang kelasnya.

"Jadi, kau berencana akan segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Jungkook? Jinjja?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jimin dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. "Akan kubuktikan pada alien sialan itu bahwa aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Jungkook!"

"Cih! Ia terlalu percaya diri..." gumam Taehyung, masih sambil menguping di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Kapan? Kapan?" tanya Sungjae.

"Molla.. Mungkin hari Minggu ini? Aku akan mengajak Jungkook masak bersama, lalu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.. Hehehe.." sahut Jimin.

"Aigoo... Bagaimana kalau Jungkook menerima cintamu? Bagaimana kira-kira perasaan kembaranmu itu?" tanya Changhyun.

"Pasti Taehyung akan menggila.." sahut Youngmin.

"Biar saja! Biar ia tahu, bahwa ketampanannya bukanlah segalanya! Cih.." gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berkata, "Kata siapa wajah tampanku ini bukanlah segalanya?"

"Kau menguping?" tanya Jimin dengan nada kesal.

"Oh, Taehyung ah! Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sungjae.

"Kalian hobi sekali membicarakanku di belakang ternyata... Ckckck.." gerutu Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kata siapa? Cih! Buang-buang waktu saja membicarakan hal tidak penting sepertimu.." gerutu Jimin.

"Aku? Tidak penting? Kau yang tidak penting, imma!" gerutu Taehyung sambil menunjuk kening Jimin.

"Yaishh! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuh kepalaku?" bentak Jimin sambil menampis tangan Taehyung di keningnya.

Kwangmin dan Youngmin mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka, sementara Changhyun dan Sungjae mulai mengeluarkan laptop mereka dari tas, berusaha menghindar dari pertengkaran kedua saudara kembar yang tidak mirip sama sekali itu.

Dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu yang lama, pertengkaran mereka kembali dimulai.

Adu mulut antara Jimin dan Taehyung.

Untung saja, dosen segera masuk ke dalam kelas itu, membuat Taehyung dan Jimin terpaksa mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, entah apa mimpi Taehyung semalam, tapi takdir benar-benar seolah berpihak padanya.

Ketika Taehyung tengah ke perpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa buku referensi untuk bahan presentasinya, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung nendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh di rak tyepat di belakang Taehyung.

"Ouch!" sahut sebuah suara.

Taehyung bergegas menghampiri asal suara itu, dan ia melihat Jungkook tengah terjatuh duduk di atas karpet di lantai perpustakaan.

"Uh? Jeon Jungkook? Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung,

"Ah.. Taehyung sunbae.." sapa Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat siapa yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil berjongkok tepat di samping Jungkook.

"Aku berusaha mengambil buku di rak paling atas sana dan aku melompat kecil, tapi kurasa kakiku justru terkilir..." sahut Jungkook, masih sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aigoo..." sahut Taehyung. "Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung segera memindahkan ranselnya dari punggung ke dadanya, lalu berjongkok di depan Jungkook.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, akan ku antar kau ke UKM.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook merasa sungkan, makanya ia refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, gwenchana, sunbae..."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jungkook. "Naik saja, gwenchana. Kakimu sesakit itu, kau akan kesulitan berjalan. Tenagaku cukup kuat untuk sekedar menggendongmu di punggungku.."

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Jungkook terpaksa naik ke punggung Taehyung, masih sambil merintih kesakitan.

Taehyung pun berdiri dan menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya sambil berjalan menuju runag UKM.

"Whoaaaa! Jeon Jungkook digendong Taehyung sunbae!"

"Jungkook dan Taehyung? Whoaaaa! Jimin harus tahu hal mencengangkan ini!"

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Apa Jungkook tiba-tiba memilih Taehyung sunbae setelah dekat dengan Jimin sunbae?"

"Apa persaingan ini sudah berakhir?"

Beberapa suara berbisik terdengar di sepanjang jalan dari perpustakaan ke ruang UKM.

"Abaikan saja omongan sampah seperti itu.." sahut Taehyung, karena Taehyung seolah bisa merasakan Jungkook tengah salah tingkah di punggungnya.

"Uh? Uh.. Ne, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook, terkejut karena Taehyung memahami apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Ini urusanku dengan Jimin, kau tidak usah terlalu banyak berpikir.." sahut Taehyung sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang UKM.

Jungkook segera dibaringkan di atas kasur, lalu mulai diperiksa dan diobati oleh dokter yang bertugas menjaga UKM siang itu.

"Kau harus beristirahat dulu disini karena kakimu belum bisa terlalu banyak digerakkan sementara. Nanti aku yang akan memberitahu dosen yang akan mengajar di kelasmu bahwa kau harus ijin dan tidak bisa mengikut kelasnya." sahut Lee Jongsuk, dokter yang tengah bertugas siang itu.

"Araseo, Jongsuk-ssaem.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku akan menemaninya sejenak sebelum kelasku dimulai satu jam lagi, ssaem!" sahut Taehyung.

"Araseo.." sahut Jongsuk-ssaem.

"Kau bisa kembali ke perpustakaan, sunbae.. Aku bisa sendirian disini.." sahut Jungkook.

"Gwenchana, Jungkook ah. Mengapa kau sekaku ini saat bersamaku? Kau bahkan bisa tertawa lepas ketika bersama Jimin.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

Jungkook terkejut melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Taehyung.

"Ah! Aniya.. Bukan itu maksudku, sunbae.. Aku.. Uhm.. Hanya tidak enak kalau merepotkanmu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, dan aku iklas melakukan ini untukmu.. Araseo?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada detak jantungnya.

" _Ada apa denganku?_ " gumam batin Jungkook.

"Sekarang berbaringlah yang benar, kau harus beristirahat.. Ototmu terkilir kata Jongsuk-ssaem tadi kan?" sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil berbaring di atas kasur itu.

"Kalau kau kesakitan, kau bisa tidur.." sahut Taehyung.

"Aniya.. Aku tidak mengantuk.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa berbincang-bincang agar kau melupakan rasa sakitmu.." sahut Taehyung.

" _Ternyata ia tidak seaneh yang dikatakan orang-orang dan juga tidak semengerikan yang ku pikirkan selama ini.._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

Akhirnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai berbincang-bincang dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jimin! Coba tebak apa yang kulihat barusan disana?" sahut Minwoo sambil berlari menghampiri Jimin di kantin.

"Mwoya?" Jimin menatap Minwoo dengan kebingungan.

"Taehyung! Taehyung menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya!" sahut Minwoo sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Uh? Apa kau bilang?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya.

"Aku barusan melihat Taehyung keluar dari perpustakaan dan menggendong Jungkook!" sahut Minwoo.

"Mwoya? Mengapa Jungkook bisa digendong Taehyung?" sahut Jimin dengan kebingungan.

"Molla." sahut Minwoo.

"Mereka kemana?" tanya Jimin.

Minwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin segera berlari mencari informasi di sekitar perpustakaan, dan akhirnya ia mendapat informasi bahwa Taehyung menggendong Jungkook ke ruang UKM.

Tentu saja, secepat kilat, Jimin berlari ke ruang UKM, dan ketika ia membuka pintu UKM, benar saja dugaannya, Taehyung tengah berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa bersama Jungkook.

"Yaishhh, Kim Taehyung!" gerutu Jimin ketika ia menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Uh? Jimin hyeong?" Jungkook terkejut melihat Jimin yang tengah berkeringat itu menghampiri ruang UKM.

"Ah... Kurcaci berisik rupanya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Jungkook ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana, hanya terkilir saja.."

"Karena itu kau tidak bisa berjalan sampai alien sialan ini menggendongmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Yaishhhh! Siapa yang kau sebut alien sialan!" bentak Taehyung.

"Kau tapi baik-baik saja kan, Jungkook ah?" tanya Jimin sambil terus menatap Jungkook, mengabaikan Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

" _Mengapa mereka harus bertemu berdua disini? Pasti mereka akan bertengkar lagi..._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

"Lebih baik kau segera keluar dari sini sebelum aku muak melihat keberadaanmu, kurcaci sialan." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Kau yang seharusnya keluar, alien gila. Aku yang akan menemani Jungkook, kau bisa pergi dari sini."

"Cih! Kau ini siapanya Jungkook sampai kau merasa berhak berkata seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau dengar Jungkook memanggilku hyeong? Itu artinya, kami sudah dekat, jadi kau sudah bisa pergi dari sini." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi arogan.

"Kau pikir kami tidak dekat? Kami bahkan sudah banyak berbincang-bincang dengan sangat baik sebelum kau tiba barusan!" sahut Taehyung.

"Uhm... Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Ini UKM, dan Jungkook harus beristirahat..." sahut Jongsuk-ssaem yang menghampiri mereka karena mendengar keributan.

"Cih!" sahut Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Jangan mengikuti ucapanku!" bentak Taehyung.

"Kau yang mengikuti!" bentak Jimin.

"Geumanhae, jebal... Aku rasa aku akan beristirahat sendiri saja, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ide bagus.." sahut Jongsuk-ssaem.

Terpaksa, Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan keluar dari ruang UKM.

Lalu, apa pertengkaran mereka berakhir disana? Tidak, tentu saja!

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas mereka, pertengkaran itu kembali berlanjut.

"Coba kalau kau tidak membuat keributan, aku pasti masih bersama Jungkook, cih!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Coba saja kau mau mendengarkan ucapanku dan keluar dari sana, aku pasti sedang menemani Jungkook sekarang!" bentak Jimin.

"Siapa yang lebih dulu ada disana, kurcaci gila?" bentak Taehyung.

"Siapa yang lebih layak berada di samping Jungkook, alien idiot?" bentak Jimin.

"Kau kekasih Jungkook kah? Kau pikir kau siapa? Kekasihnya saja bukan, berani-beraninya kau mengatur siapa yang berhak berada di samping Jungkook!" bentak Taehyung.

"Aku akan segera menjadi kekasihnya, araseo?" bentak Jimin.

"Sudah.. Sudah... Ayo masuk kelas dengan tenang, aigoo.. Aku mulai lelah mendengar pertengkaran kalian.." sahut Sungjae yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah Jimin dan Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung ada urusan penting sehingga malam itu ia ijin kepada Changwook-kyosu untuk keluar sejenak dari asrama.

"Ayahku tengah berada di dekat sini dan ingin sebentar saja menemuiku.. Aku akan segera kembali sebelum jam dua belas malam, aku janji.." sahut Taehyung.

"Araseo, tapi awas kalau kau kembali di atas jam dua belas, aku akan menghukummu, araseo?" sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Araseo. Gumawo. kyosunim.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau akan menemui ayahmu menggunakan apa?" tanya Changwook-kyosu.

"Molla.. Mungkin bus malam? Masih ada bus sampai jam dua belas malam, kan?" sahut Taehyung.

"Pakai saja motorku.. Tapi jangan sampai rusak, araseo?" sahut Jin.

"Ah.. Ne.. Gumawo, Jin hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Jin menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Motornya dimana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Di parkiran motor depan, satu-satunya scooter pink, itu motorku.." sahut Jin. "Awas kalau sampai rusak.."

"Uh? Scoo.. Scooter? Pink?" Taehyung tercengang mendengar selera Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya dengan santai, seolah tidak ada masalah dengan seleranya.

"Uh... Oke, araseo.. Gumawo, hyeong.. Kyosunim, aku pergi dulu ya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Hati-hati di jalan, imma." sahut Changwook-kyosu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin! Park Jimin!" Jin segera berlari dan menggedor kamar Jimin malam itu.

Jimin yang tengah terlelap langsung membuka matanya dan melihat jam di samping kasurnya. Pukul 11.20 PM.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini?" gumam Jimin sambil mengucek matanya, lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Taehyung! Kim Taehyung, kembaranmu itu!" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi sangat panik.

"Taehyung? Taehyung kenapa?" Jimin masih kebingungan, nyawanya masih belum terkumpul seutuhnya.

"Taehyung! Aku barusan mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit! Taehyung kecelakaan dan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah!" sahut Jin.

Seketika itu juga rasa kantuk Jimin sirna dengan sempurna.

"Mwo.. Mwoya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya,.

"Taehyung kecelakaan!" sahut Jin. "Motor yang dikendarainya ditabrak oleh mobil yang pengemudinya tengah mabuk berat.. Sekarang ia sekarat di rumah sakit..."

Jimin terjatuh duduk di depan kamarnya. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Pantas saja, ketika tertidur tadi, ia sempat sekali tersentak dalam mimpinya karena merasakan sakit di dadanya untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

Ternyata, saat itu Taehyung tengah tertabrak, dan sebagai saudara kembar yang bersama-sama dalam perut ibu mereka selama sembilan bulan, Jimin ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Taehyung tepat ketika tubuh Taehyung tergekletak jatuh di jalanan.

Jin pun akhirnya membantu membopong tubuh Jimin dan mereka bersama Changwook-kyosu segera menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Taehyung berada saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emosi Jimin terasa campur aduk setibanya ia di dalam ruang UGD itu.

Di satu sisi, ia merasa sangat lemas mendengar Taehyung kecelakaan parah, di sisi lain ia merasa terkejut dan tidak nyaman ketika melihat ayahnya tengah terduduk di samping kasur tempat Taehyung dibaringkan.

Tiga belas tahun sudah Jimin tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Namun kini, sang ayah berada tepat di hadapannya. Dan jujur saja, ketimbang merasa senang, Jimin justru merasa canggung.

Jimin terdiam sejenak, menatap punggung sang ayah kandungnya dari kejauhan.

"Ayo.." sahut Jin, mengajak Jimin mendekat ke kasur tempat Taehyung terbaring.

Jimin masih terdiam.

Dan pria itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

Tatapan Tuan Kim dan Jimin beradu.

"Ji.. Jimin? Kau.. Kim Jimin?" sahut Tuan Kim dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Jimin hanya bisa menganggukan pelan kepalanya, mulutnya tiba-tiba seperti tak bisa digerakkan.

Rasa rindu bercampur dengan rasa canggung dan sedikit rasa kesal, karena sang ayah membuangnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Mengapa mereka saling mengenal?" bisik Jin di telinga Changwook-kyosu.

"Ah! Aku nyaris lupa! Taehyung dan Jimin kan saudara kembar! Ayah Taehyung berarti juga ayah Jimin!" bisik Changwook-kyosu di telinga Jin.

"Ah! Majjayo!" Jin menepuk pelan keningnya. "Kalau begitu, ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah ayah dan ibu mereka bercerai dulu? Pantas Jimin langsung terdiam di tempatnya!"

Tuan Kim dan Jimin terus bertatapan beberapa saat lamanya, mengabaikan realita bahwa Kim Taehyung tengah terbaring sekarat di atas kasur di pojok ruangan itu.

"Ji... Jiminie..." sahut Tuan Kim dengan terbata-bata. "Bagaimana... Kabarmu?"

"Aku... Baik-baik saja..." sahut Jimin.

Dan akhirnya, Tuan Kim memberanikan dirinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Jimin terus terdiam di tempatnya.

Tuan Kim langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jimin setelah langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan Jimin. "Appa... Sungguh merindukanmu, Jiminie..."

Dan Jimin bisa merasakan, tetesan air mata yang hangat dari bola mata ayah kandungnya itu mulai membasahi bajunya.

"Appa.. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuangmu.. Tapi ibumu bersikeras ingin membawamu keluar rumah, makanya appa pasrah dan membiarkan ibumu membawamu, sementara Taehyung tinggal bersama appa..." sahut Tuan Kim sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungill Jimin.

Tangisan Tuan Kim semakin menjadi ketika air mata Jimin mulai menetes, membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Tuan Kim.

"Jinjja?" sahut Jimin dalam isak tangisnya.

"Jinjja ya! Appa sama sekali tidak membencimu, apalagi membuangmu.. Suami baru ibumu yang tidak pernah mengijinkan appa ataupun Taehyung menemuimu, makanya appa melarang Taehyung untuk menemuimu ataupun ibu kalian..." sahut Tuan Kim sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa dokter menghampiri kasur tempat Taehyung berbaring.

"Kami akan segera melakukan operasi sekarang. Apa ada perwakilan keluarga yang bisa kami minta untuk menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi?" tanya seorang suster.

Tuan Kim melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jimin, lalu menghapus air matanya. "Aku ayahnya. Aku yang akan menandatangani surat persetujuannya."

Jimin mulai melangkah, mendekat ke kasur tempat Taehyung terbaring dengan bersimbah darah.

Jimin langsung jatuh terduduk ketika melihat tubuh Taehyung yang dibanjiri oleh darah itu.

"Yaaaa! Alien gila! Bangun! Buka matamu, imma!" teriak Jimin sambil terduduk dan menangis di samping kasur Taehyung.

Jin dan Changwook-kyosu hanya bisa terdiam, terkejut melihat Jimin sebegitu sedihnya melihat Taehyung sekarat seperti itu, padahal selama keduanya sama-sama sadar, Jimin terlihat begitu membenci Taehyung.

Taehyung pun segera dibawa ke ruang operasi, sementara yang lainnya duduk menunggu di kursi panjang yang ada di depan ruang operasi.

Jimin terus menangis, sementara Tuan Kim terus merangkul pundak Jimin, berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang telah lama tak ditemuinya itu.

"Semoga operasinya berjalan dengan baik.." sahut Changwook-kyosu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang suster menghampiri mereka. "Kami kekurangan stok darah. Pasien Kim Taehyung kehabisan banyak darah dan stok persediaan darah kami kurang dua kantong. Apa disini ada yang bisa mendonorkan darahnya untuk pasien Kim Taehyung?"

"Apa golongan darah Taehyung?" tanya Jin.

"AB.." sahut Jimin dan Tuan Kim bersamaan.

"Benar. AB." sahut sang suster.

"Aku ingin mendonorkan darahku, namun kesehatanku juga sedang tidak baik, dan sebulan belakangan ini aku meminum obat secara rutin setiap hari.." sahut Tuan Kim.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa mendonorkan darahmu.." sahut sang suster.

Jimin langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Ambil darahku saja, suster. Kondisiku sedang sangat sehat beberapa waktu belakangan ini."

"Kau juga AB?" tanya Changwook-kyosu sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Golongan darahku A, tapi bukankah golongan darah AB bisa menerima donor dari golongan darah manapun? Apalagi.. Aku saudara kembarnya. Aku yakin darahku akan bereaksi dengan baik dalam tubuh Taehyung."

"Kau.. Saudara kembar pasien?" Sang suster terlihat kebingungan mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Mereka anak kembar, namun tidak identik. Wajah dan tubuh mereka sangat berbeda, namun mereka memang berada di dalam perut yang sama bersama-sama selama sembilan bulan lamanya.." sahut Tuan Kim.

"Ah. Araseo. Kalau begitu, seharusnya tidak masalah bagimu untuk mendonorkan darahmu. Ayo, ikut aku. Aku akan mengambil darahmu segera karena kami butuh darah itu mendesak." sahut sang suster.

Jimin segera berjalan mengikuti sang suster.

"Mereka... Memang saudara kembar rupanya..." bisik Jin.

"Majjayo.. Sebencin apapun mereka satu sama lain, tapi dalam kondisi kritis seperti ini, mereka selalu saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.. Ingat ketika Jimin terkena alergi dulu? Betapa paniknya Taehyung saat itu.." bisik Changwook-kyosu.

"Majjayo..." bisik Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu.

Berkat Jimin yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Taehyung, operasinya berjalan dengan sangat baik, namun Taehyung belum juga sadarkan diri selama empat hari itu.

Dan siang itu, ketika Tuan Kim, Jimin, dan Jin berada dalam kamar tempat Taehyung dirawat, tiba-tiba Taehyung membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku.. Ada dimana?" sahutnya sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Taehyungie! Taehyungie! Kau sudah sadar? Aigoo... Dahengiya... Terima kasih karena sudah sadar, Taehyungie!" Tuan Kim memeluk erat tubuh anaknya yang akhirnya sadarkan diri itu.

"Appa? Mengapa kau ada disini?" Taehyung kebingungan.

Dan tatapan Taehyung kini beradu dengan tatapan Jimin.

Mata Jimin masih agak sembab karena selalu saja menangis setiap melihat kondisi Taehyung yang tidak sadarkan diri selama empat hari itu.

"Kau mengapa ada disini..." tanya Taehyung.

Baru saja Jimin berniat untuk melangkah maju dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung karena bersyukur melihat Taehyung sudah sadar, tiba-tiba ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Kurcaci?" sahut Taehyung.

Spontan langkah Jimin terhenti.

Ekspresi di wajah Jimin berubah seketika itu juga.

"Mengapa kau harus sadar, alien gila?" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Aigoo..." gumam Jin.

Tuan Kim melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Taehyung, lalu menatap Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Mereka selalu seperti ini selama berada di dorm maupun di kampus. Mereka selalu bertengkar dan saling mengejek satu sama lainnya setiap mereka bersama.." sahut Jin.

"Jinjja?" Tuan Kim menatap Jin. "Apa yang diceritakan dosen pengawas dorm kemarin itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Memang, kemarin Changwook-kyosu sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Tuan Kim dan Tuan Kim menanyakan bagaimana hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin selama ini.

Tentu saja, Changwook-kyosu menceritakan semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi dengan detail dan jujur, namun Tuan Kim awalnya tidak percaya.

Jin menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Semua itu kenyataan."

"Aigoo.. Kalian berdua ini kan saudara kembar! Mengapa kalian selalu bertengkar?" sahut Tuan Kim.

"Namanya bukan lagi Kim Jimin, appa. Ia kini Park Jimin. Itu berarti ia bukan saudara kembarku lagi!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu! Walau marganya berubah, ia tetap saja saudara kembarmu." sahut Tuan Kim.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana istri baru appa mendidik Taehyung hingga ia menjadi pria yang sangat sangat menyebalkan! Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Jangan berani-beraninya memanggil appa dengan sebutan appa! Ia bukan ayahmu lagi! Ayahmu adalah Tuan Park!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Ia masih saja anakku, Taehyungie." Tuan Kim menegur Taehyung karena melarang Jimin memanggilnya appa.

Dan Jimin jadi besar kepala karena ayah mereka membelanya. Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Taehyung.

"Kau juga jangan mengejek Taehyung seperti itu, bukankah kau dari kemarin terus menangis melihatnya tak sadarkan diri? Sekarang Taehyung sudah sadar, kau seharusnya bersyukur." sahut Tuan Kim sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ia menangisiku?" Taehyung terkejut.

"Setiap ia melihat tubuhmu terbaring tak sadarkan diri, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya!" sahut Tuan Kim.

"Ketika kau sekarat dan kekurangan darahpun, Jimin yang mengajukkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendonorkan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu." sahut Jin.

"Itu semua bohong! Jangan kau dengarkan, alien gila! Aku mana sudi menangis untukmu, cih!" gerutu Jimin. "Air mataku terlalu berharga untuk menangisimu!"

Tentu saja, mana mungkin Jimin mau mengakui semuanya di hadapan Taehyung? Harga dirinya bisa jatuh!

"Yaishhh!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Aku juga mana mungkin memberikan darahku yang sangat berharga ini untukmu, imma!" gerutu Jimin.

"Bukankah kau memang mendonorkan darahmu kemarin? Haruskah kita meminta penjelasan langsung dari suster yang mengambil darahmu?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Aniya! Aku tidak mendonorkan apapun untuk alien gila itu, appa!" gerutu Jimin, gengsi untuk mengakui semua yang dilakukannya demi melihat Taehyung sadar.

"Jadi, di dalam tubuhku sekarang ada darah kotor milik kurcaci gila itu? Cih! Bagaimana kalau tubuhku tiba-tiba jadi kerdil sepertinya?" gerutu Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalau sifatku jadi licik dan jelek sepertinya?"

"Yaaaaaaa! Imma! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih rupanya?" bentak Jimin.

Dan adu mulut itu pun kembali terjadi di dalam kamar itu, membuat Tuan Kim dan Jin kerepotan untuk melerai kedua saudara kembar yang sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya itu.

Membuktikan bahwa keadaan Taehyung kini sudah pulih dengan sangat baik.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Setelah sekian lama saya disibukkan dengan karya lainnya, akhirnya saya update chapter lagi untuk FF ini wkwkw XD**

 **Maaf untuk yang menunggu terlalu lama /deep bows/**

 **Here, again, a simple story about 95 Twins and The Jungkook/? XD**

 **Semoga story ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :)**


	7. Story 7 : LAST STORY

**Title: 95 TWINS LIFE AND LOVE**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble 95 Twins dimana Taehyung dan Jimin adalah seme yang kekanakan, sementara Jungkook adalah uke yang manly :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 7 - LAST STORY**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Taehyung itu terjadi.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Jimin jadi sering berkomunikasi lagi dengan ayah kandungnya walaupun ia harus bertengkar hebat dengan Taehyung setiap Taehyung memergoki Jimin berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Kim.

Pagi itu, ketika Taehyung baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara Jimin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Jimin sedang menelepon seseorang sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Iya, appa. Aku sudah bangun." sahut Jimin. "Appa, bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini? Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?"

"Cih... Kurcaci gila itu menghubungi appa lagi! Dasar gila!" gerutu Taehyung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya.

Taehyung membuka lemarinya dan memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya untuk kuliah hari itu.

"Oke, appa. Aku juga harus siap-siap, sebentar lagi kelasku akan dimulai. Appa jangan lupa sarapan ya..." sahut Jimin, lalu panggilan itupun terputus.

Setelah Jimin meletakkan handphonenya di atas bantalnya dan ia bangun untuk merapikan rambutnya, Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin.

"Yaaaaaa, kurcaci gila! Untuk apa kau sering menghubungi appa? Ia bukan appamu lagi, imma!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau lupa apa ucapan appa waktu itu, alien sialan? Walaupun aku sudah punya ayah tiri, tapi aku tetap anak appa! Yaishhh..." gerutu Jimin.

"Cih!" gerutu Taehyung. "Padahal kau begitu membenci appa dulu, mengapa tiba-tiba kau jadi begitu menempel pada appa? Dasar kurcaci tidak berpendirian!"

Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. "Dulu aku tidak tahu karena kupikir appa membuangku, imma! Setelah appa menjelaskan semuanya, aku baru sadar bahwa appa bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang ku pikirkan selama ini!"

"Berarti kau mengakui bahwa ibumu yang egois itu lah ternyata orang jahatnya?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada sarkastis.

"Yaaaaaaaa! Kim Taehyung! Sadarlah, imma! Ia juga ibumu! Kau berada sembilan bulan dalam perutnya! Bagaimana bisa kau menjelek-jelekan eomma seperti itu? Dasar alien durhaka!" Jimin mulai naik darah ketika nama ibunya dijelek-jelekan oleh Taehyung. "Kurasa ibu tirimu sudah mencuci otakmu!"

Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama melangkah maju dan kini berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah kamar.

"Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan ibu tiriku kalau kau bertemu dengannya saja tidak pernah, imma! Ia wanita yang sangat baik dan mengurusku dengan sangat baik! Tidak seperti wanita sialan yang menelantarkanku itu!" sahut Taehyung sambil mencengkram kerah baju Jimin.

Jimin ikut mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung. "Apa kau bilang? Wanita sialan? Cih! Yaaaa, alien jahanam! Kurasa kau memang sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal! Otakmu sudah diracuni oleh ibu tirimu itu!"

 **BUK!**

Kepalan Taehyung mendarat di pipi Jimin, membuat Jimin mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Jaga ucapanmu, kurcaci sialan!" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh amarah.

Jimin tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

Jimin pun membalas Taehyung dengan memukul pipi Taehyung dengan cukup keras.

 **BUK!**

"Siapa yang harus menjaga ucapan? Kau, imma! Kau yang harus menjaga ucapanmu, alien idiot!" teriak Jimin.

"Yaishhh! Jangan bernai-beraninya menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan kotormu, kurcaci keparat!" bentak Taehyung sambil kembali memukul wajah Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya.

Dan perkelahian yang cukup intens itu pun terjadi di kamar itu.

Untung saja Sungjae dan Minwoo bisa mendengar perkelahian itu dari dalam kamar mereka.

Mereka segera menghubungi Jin dan Changwook-kyosu untuk melaporkan perkelahian kedua anak kembar yang tidak pernah akur itu.

Ketika baku hantam masih terjadi di dalam kamar itu, Changwook-kyosu mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

"Yaishhhh, dua anak kembar pembuat onar! Cepat buku pintu kamar kalian kalau kalian tidak mau di DO!" bentak Changwook-kyosu dari luar sana.

Taehyung dan Jimin spontan menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Sungjae dan Minwoo sialan!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Mereka pasti yang melapor, cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Cepat sana kau buka pintunya, alien!" sahut Jimin.

"Mengapa harus aku? Kau kan punya tangan dan kaki, kurcaci!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Cepat kalian buka atau kudobrak pintu ini dengan tendanganku!" teriak Changwook-kyosu.

Taehyung segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

Pintu terbuka.

Changwook-kyosu dan Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Dengan sangat jelas, Changwook-kyosu dan Jin bisa melihat betapa intensnya perkelahian kedua anak kembar yang sama sekali tidak ada miripnya itu.

Bibir Jimin sedikit berdarah akibat pukulan Taehyung, dan pipi Taehyung memar biru keunguan akibat pukulan Jimin. Dan rambut keduanya sangat berantakan.

"Aigoo... Lihat wajah kalian.. Kalian terlihat sangat berantakan, aigoo..." sahut Jin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian preman? Kalian preman jalanan? Dasar bocah-bocah tidak berotak!" Nada bicara Changwook-kyosu meninggi akibat kesal melihat pertengkaran kedua saudara kembar yang tidak pernah ada habisnya itu.

Taehyung dan Jimin hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku!" sahut Changwook-kyosu dengan nada ketus. "Akan kupastikan kalian mendapat hukuman yang setimpal!"

Jin menepuk bahu Jimin dan Taehyung. "Ayo ikut kami ke ruangan.."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, kurcaci sialan!" gerutu Taehyung dengan nada berbisik.

"Kau yang memulai duluan, alien idiot!" gerutu Jimin dengan nada berbisik juga.

"Kalau kalian tidak juga mau diam, akan kuhajar kalian berdua! Tutup mulut kalian!" bentak Changwook-kyosu yang ternyata bisa mendengar gerutuan kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Cih..." gumam Jimin dan Taehyung berbarengan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung dan Jimin akan terlambat masuk kelas kurasa.." sahut Sungjae ketika kelas akan segera dimulai lima menit lagi.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi tadi pagi?" tanya Changhyun.

Minwoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Baku hantam.. Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan pukulan dari dalam kamar mereka, makanya aku langsung menghubungi Changwook-kyosu.."

"Aigoo... Kapan mereka bisa akur ya?" tanya Youngmin.

"Seperti kita? Hehehe.." sahut Kwangmin sambil menatap saudara kembarnya itu.

"Majjayo... Untung saja kita sangat jarang bertengkar ya! Hehehe.." sahut Youngmin.

Tak lama kemudian sang dosen berjalan masuk dan perkuliahanpun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri terdiam membeku di dalam ruangan Changwook-kyosu.

Changwook-kyosu menatap tajam ke arah kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Kalian ini sama sekali tidak ada kapok-kapoknya, huh?" tanya Changwook-kyosu dengan nada tinggi.

Kedua bocah itu terdiam.

Jin ikut terdiam. Jin juga masih takut setiap melihat Changwook-kyosu sedang marah-marah seperti itu.

"Aku lelah harus mengurus kalian hampir setiap hari seperti ini, imma!" bentak Changwook-kyosu. "Apa kalian pikir penghuni dorm ini hanya kalian berdua?"

Taehyung dan Jimin masih terdiam.

"Kali ini, kalian kuberikan hukuman untuk membersihkan lapangan basket indoor dan lapangan bulu tangkis indoor setelah kelas kalian berakhir! Dan harus selesai dengan bersih sebelum jam sembilan malam, araseo?" sahut Changwook-kyosu dengan nada tinggi.

"Araseo, kyosunim..." sahut Jimin dan Taehyung berbarengan.

"Sebelum masuk ke kelas, kalian ke UKM dulu ya... Obati dulu luka-luka kalian.." sahut Jin.

Kedua bocah itu menganggukan kepala mereka. "Araseo, Jin hyeong.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Awas kalau kudengar kalian bertengkar lagi di luar sana! Akan langsung ku DO kalian berdua kalau aku mendengar ada laporan bahwa kalian bertengkar lagi!" teriak Changwook-kyosu dari dalam ruangannya.

"Cih! Ini semua karena sifat pemarahmu itu, alien gila!" gerutu Jimin dengan pelan sambil berjalan menuju UKM untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Cobalah berkaca! Siapa yang pemarah? Aku atau kau, kurcaci brengsek!" gerutu Taehyung dengan nada berbisik juga sambil mengikuti Jimin berjalan ke UKM.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin sunbae dan Taehyung sunbae mendapat teguran keras pagi ini. Mereka baku hantam hingga wajah mereka terluka tadi pagi.." sahut Bambam.

"Aigoo... Jeon Jungkook.." sahut Yugyeom sambil menatap Jungkook. "Hanya gara-gara memperebutkanmu, kedua sunbae itu sampai baku hantam.. Aku salut padamu!"

"Kapan aku diperebutkan oleh dua pria tampan seperti mereka ya..." sahut Eunwoo sambil menatap iri ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada mereka berdua.." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan salahmu, pabo ya... Mereka kan memang sudah dari awal masuk kuliah selalu bertengkar katanya. Bahkan sebelum mereka memperebutkanmu, mereka memang selalu adu mulut..." sahut Bambam.

"Mengapa mereka saling menyakiti seperti itu ya? Padahal mereka kan saudara kembar. Apa karena wajah mereka tidak mirip makanya mereka tidak bisa akur?" tanya Eunwoo.

"Mungkin saja karena mereka terlalu lama hidup terpisah.. Makanya ketika mereka bersama lagi, kecanggungan itu terkajdi, dan perselisihan pun dimulai.." sahut Yugyeom.

"Akan kupastikan kepada orang tuaku, jangan sampai mereka bercerai! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan saudara-saudara kandungku.." sahut Bambam.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berkata dengan agak pelan, "Padahal... Aku mulai menyukai seseorang diantara mereka..."

"Jinjja?" Yugyeom terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Eunwoo dan Bambam.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nugu?" tanya Bambam.

"Geu saram..." sahut Jungkook. "Aku jadi sering memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.. Aneh kan?"

"Geu saram eun nuguya?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Bimil~ Hehehe..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Yaissshhh! Kau main rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang?" Lengan Yugyeom langsung melingkar di leher Jungkook, berpura-pura seolah hendak mencekiknya.

"Ceritakan pada kami siapa dia, palli!" sahut Bambam sambil mulai mengelitiki pinggang Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin ikut berada disana, mengawasi kedua bocah itu melaksanakan hukuman mereka.

"Jangan bertengkar. Dan bersihkan dengan sebersih mungkin." sahut Jin.

"Ne, hyeong..." sahut Jimin dan Taehyung berbarengan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mengikutiku!" sahut Jimin.

"Cih! Siapa yang mengikutimu?" gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin membentuk ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

Taehyung menatap Jimin, lalu berkata, "Mana mungkin Jungkook bisa menyukai pria berwajah jelek sepertimu, cih!"

Jimin melirik tajam ke arah Taehyung. "Apa kau pikir wajah tampanmu itu bisa menarik perhatian Jungkook, huh? Jangan terlalu sombong, alien gila! Walau wajahmu tampan, tapi hatimu busuk!"

"Cih! Lihat siapa yang bicara? Hatimu jauh lebih busuk dariku, kurcaci kerdil!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Ehem!" Jin berdeham. "Kalau kuadukan ini pada Changwook hyeong, maka nasib kalian akan tamat..."

Taehyung dan Jimin terdiam seketika.

Jin menatap kedua bocah itu.

"Padahal, baru sebulan berlalu.." sahut Jin. "Aku masih ingat betul betapa paniknya Taehyung ketika melihat alergi Jimin kumat. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana Jimin menangis ketika Taehyung kecelakaan.."

Taehyung dan Jimin saling melirik dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tidak memintanya mencemaskanku." sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak memintamu menangis, kurcaci cengeng!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Apa kau lupa, Taehyung? Darah Jimin kini mengalir di tubuhmu.. Ia yang menyelamatkanmu dengan mendonorkan darahnya..." sahut Jin.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta darahnya. Aku jadi merasa kotor karena darahnya ada di tubuhku ini!" gerutu Taehyung.

 **BRUK!**

Kain pel itu dibanting Jimin ke atas lantai.

Taehyung dan Jin terkejut.

Taehyung menatap Jimin, dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Jimin tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya namun kedua bola mata Jimin dibasahi air mata.

"Apa darahku sekotor itu dimatamu, imma?" sahut Jimin.

 **TES~**

Air mata itu mulai menetes di kedua pipi Jimin.

Jin terdiam, begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

"Selama sebulan ini, setiap kali kita adu mulut, selalu kata-kata itu yang terucap dari mulutmu! Kau selalu mengatakan merasa kotor karena ada darahku di tubuhmu! Kau selalu berkata wajahmu jadi semakin jelek karena ada darahku di tubuhmu! Kau selalu berkata tubuhmu tidak bisa lagi bertambah tinggi karena ada darahku dalam tubuhmu!" sahut Jimin dengan meneteskan air mata. Kedua matanya yang mulai memerah itu menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung masih terdiam, lidahnya seolah kelu dan tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Jimin.

"Apa dimatamu, aku sekotor itu, Kim Taehyung?" Kini nada bicara Jimin meninggi dan air mata itu semakin banyak mengalir keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Jin dan Taehyung tetap hanya bisa terdiam.

"APA DIMATAMU... AKU... SAUDARA KEMBARMU INI... SEKOTOR ITU, KIM TAEHYUNG?" Jimin berteriak sambil menangis, meluapkan semua sisa amarah dan kesedihan yang selama ini berusaha dipendamnya.

Teriakan Jimin menggema, memenuhi seisi lapangan basket indoor itu.

Dan itu pertama kalinya bagi Taehyung, ia melihat Jimin mengamuk seperti itu.

Bukan seperti Jimin yang biasanya. Kali itu, Taehyung bisa merasakan semua perasaan Jimin yang sebenarnya.

Dan bagi Taehyung, itulah pertama kalinya setelah mereka berpisah, Jimin mengakui Taehyung sebagai saudara kembarnya.

Jin ikut tercengang, tak menyangka ternyata Jimin bisa meluapkan perasaannya seperti itu.

Jimin langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan tepat ketika Jimin membuka pintu ruangan itu, Jungkook tengah berdiri sambil membeku di depan sana.

Jungkook, yang secara tidak sengaja hendak mengambil handuknya yang tertinggal di ruangan basket indoor itu, mendengar teriakan Jimin barusan. Dan Jungkook langsung terkejut hingga tidak bisa bergerak ketika mendengar teriakan Jimin.

Jimin sangat terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook ada dihadapannya.

Jimin, yang wajahnya basah dipenuhi air mata itu, langsung berlari, menjauh dari lapangan basket indoor itu. Menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jimin tidak ingin, sangat tidak ingin Jungkook melihatnya dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu.

Jimin segera berlari ke atap gedung dorm, dan menangis sepuasnya di atas sana.

Sejujurnya, selama ini, setiap ia bertengkar dengan Taehyung, hatinya sedih. Hatinya terluka.

Karena Jimin sebenarnya sangat ingin memeluk saudara kembarnya itu.

Jimin sebenarnya sangat ingin bisa tertawa bersama dengan saudara kembar yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Mengapa takdir harus kembali mempertemukan kami dalam keadaan seperti ini?" teriak Jimin dari atas gedung.

Saat itu, langit sudah gelap karena sang matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi dan sang bulan sudah bersinar menerangi kegelapan malam di atas sana.

Jimin terus menangis sesenggukan seorang diri di atas sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.12 PM, namun sosok Jimin belum juga terlihat kembali ke dalam kamar.

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dimana Taehyung tidak perduli apa Jimin sudah tidur atau belum, malam itu Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur.

Taehyung menunggu Jimin kembali.

Setelah melihat Jimin mengamuk tadi, entah mengapa Taehyung mulai merasa bersalah.

"Kurasa, kata-kataku memang terlalu kejam..." gumam Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung diam-diam merasa sangat bersyukur karena Jimin mau mendonorkan darah untuknya.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung sangat ingin memeluk Jimin dan berterima kasih karena telah menolongnya.

Taehyung sangat bersyukur Jimin bersedia memberikan darah yang berharga itu untuknya.

Taehyung sangat bersyukur darah Jimin, saudara kembarnya itu, mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi, egonya berkata lain. Mulutnya selalu saja mengucapkan hal-hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya.

"Mianhae, Jimin ah..." gumam Taehyung sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Cepatlah kembali ke kamar... Agar aku bisa meminta maaf padamu..."

Tiba-tiba saja ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Taehyung.

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar. Ia tahu betul itu pasti bukan Jimin karena Jimin tidak akan mengetuk pintu jika ia hendak masuk.

Dan Taehyung terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya itu.

Jeon Jungkook.

"Sunbae... Apa Jimin sunbae ada di kamar?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ia belum kembali ke kamar... Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook.

"Masuklah..." sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat ketika Jimin hendak kembali ke kamarnya, dari ujung lorong, Jimin melihat Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook? Mengapa ia keluar dari dalam sana?" gumam Jimin.

Tiga detik kemudian, Taehyung ikut terlihat berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Gumawo, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo, imma.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan poni Jungkook. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, ini sudah larut malam..."

 **DEG!**

" _Jungkook... Dan Taehyung? Mereka habis melakukan apa di dalam sana? Mengapa mereka bertatapan sambil saling tersenyum seperti itu?_ _Mengapa Jungkook memanggilnya hyeong?_ " gumam batin Jimin.

Seketika itu juga, dada Jimin kembali terasa sesak.

Setelah Jungkook berjalan menjauh dari kamar itu, Jimin perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika Jimin membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Akhirnya kau kembali juga ke kamar, Jimin ah.."

Jimin terbelalak. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya setelah ia dan Taehyung berpisah waktu kecil dulu, Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu selembut itu kepadanya.

Taehyung langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. Membuat Jimin terbelalak sangat lebar.

"Waeyo?" sahut Jimin. "Kau kenapa, alien gila?"

Bukannya membalas ucapan Jimin dan memulai perkelahian seperti biasanya, kali itu Taehyung justru semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Jimin.

"Mianhae, Jimin ah.. Jinjja mianhae... Aku tidak sadar.. Kalau selama ini kata-katamu begitu melukaimu... Maafkan aku, Jimin ah.." sahut Taehyung.

 **TES~**

Tiba-tiba saja tetesan air yang hangat dirasakan Jimin menetes membasahi kaos di area bahunya.

"Mwoya? Kau menangis?" tanya Jimin, masih terbelalak.

"Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu karena selama ini aku terlalu keras padamu... Sejujurnya, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau bersedia mendonorkan darahmu untukku. Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang karena darahmu ini mengalir dalam darahku, dan membuatku kembali tersadar bahwa kita bersaudara. Bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya saudara kembarku..." sahut Taehyung sambil terisak.

Tiba-tiba saja, air mata Jimin ikut menetes setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Jadi.. Kau bersyukur karena darahku mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, imma?" tanya Jimin sambil meneteskan air mata.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dalam posisi masih memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. "Sangat sangat bersyukur..."

"Dahengiya..." sahut Jimin sambil menangis.

Mereka berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sementara Jin dan Changwook-kyosu yang sedang berpatroli dan melihat adegan itu dari luar kamar, karena pintu kamar mereka saat itu ternyata masih setengah etrbuka, tersenyum.

"Akhirnya... Kedamaian akan segera tiba..." sahut Changwook-kyosu sambil tersenyum.

"Majjayo, hyeong.." sahut Jin sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Untung saja Jimin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya tadi, jadi kini kesalahpahaman diantara mereka berakhir..." sahut Jin lagi.

"Majjayo..." sahut Changwook-kyosu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai saling menangis meminya maaf dan mengutarakan isi hati masing-masing, bukannya tertidur, kedua bocah itu justru memilih membuka jendela kamar mereka dan duduk di beranda, menikmati angin malam sambil menatap ribuan bintang di langit malam itu.

"Udaranya sangat segar.." sahut Jimin.

"Dan aku baru hari ini menyadarinya." sahut Taehyung. "Bahwa udara disini sangat segar."

"Nado.." sahut Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin teringat dengan Jungkook.

Jimin spontan menatap Taehyung. "Ya, imma! Tadi aku melihat Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamar! Kalian habis melakukan apa di dalam sini? Mengapa ia bisa ada di kamar kita?"

Taehyung terbelalak. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Tepat ketika aku hendak kembali ke kamar, aku melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar ini dan kalian saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Walau aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerah akan perasaanku kepada Jungkook!" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Kau... Sangat mencintai Jungkook?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja! Sangat sangat mencintainya!"

Taehyung tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Jimin.

"Yaaaa! Tunggu sebentar!" Jimin menatap curiga ke arah Taehyung. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian kini berpacaran, makanya moodmu menjadi sangat baik saat ini sampai kau terlebih dulu meminta maaf padaku?"

Seketika itu juga, dada Jimin terasa sangat sakit.

Air mata itu kembali menggenang di kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Apa aku... Sudah kalah darimu?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kau... Sangat mencintainya? Sampai kau menangis karena berpikir aku berpacaran dengan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Berpikir? Jadi maksudmu, kalian tidak berpacaran? Lalu mengapa ia berjalan keluar dari kamar ini dan kalian saling bertukar senyuman?" tanya Jimin.

"Dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik, kurcaci bodoh..." sahut Taehyung, dengan nada yang lembut, tidak keras seperti biasanya.

Jimin pun mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung secara serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan duduk di kursi yang berada di meja belajar Taehyung, sementara Taehyung duduk di atas kasurnya._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Taehyung._

 _"Sunbae... Itu.. Uhmmm..." Jungkook agak bingung harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan itu._

 _"Ucapkan saja apa yang ingin kau ucapkan..." sahut Taehyung. "Kau masih tidak nyaman saat bersamaku?"_

 _"Aniya.. Bukan tidak nyaman... Aku hanya bingung harus memulai darimana..." sahut Jungkook._

 _"Mulailah dari mana kau ingin memulainya.." sahut Taehyung._

 _Melihat reaksi Taehyung santai seperti itu, Jungkook akhirnya berani mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya._

 _"Sunbae... Kudengar berita yang tersebar.. Katanya.. Kau menyukaiku.. Apa itu... Benar, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook._

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalm-dalam, tepat di kedua bola matanya._

 _"Jangan menatapku begitu.. Aku jadi bingung harus berbuat apa, sunbae.." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Majjayo." sahut Taehyung. Singkat, jelas, padat._

 _Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung. "Itu benar, sunbae?"_

 _Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Waeyo?_

 _Jungkook terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Waeyo? Jangan-jangan... Kau juga menyukaiku?" Taehyung terbelalak. Ada secercah harapan timbul dalam hatinya._

 _Namun, jawaban Jungkook seketika itu juga meruntuhkan tembok harapan yang belum ada lima detik lamanya terbentuk dalam hati Taehyung._

 _"Aniya... Aku... Menyukai Jimin hyeong..." sahut Jungkook._

 _Taehyung langsung terdiam. Membeku. Tanpa suara._

 _Ada sesuatu yang seperti sedang memukuli dadanya. Ada perasaan sakit yang seketika itu juga dirasakan hatinya._

 _"Aku... Entah sejak kapan.. Jadi sering memikirkan Jimin hyeong.." sahut Jungkook, memberanikan dirinya mengutarakan perasaannya di hadapan Taehyung. "Tanpa sadar, senyumannya seringkali melintas dalam benakku. Membuatku tersenyum ketika membayangkan senyumannya..."_

 _"Jadi... Aku sudah kalah dalam persaingan ini?" tanya Taehyung._

 _"Karena itu.. Aku sangat ingin mengucapkan kata-kata ini secara langsung padamu, sunbae.." sahut Jungkook._

 _"Apa?" tanya Taehyung._

 _"Aku.. Sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyukaiku.. Aku senang bisa disukai pria setampan dirimu, sunbae.. Jinjja... Tapi... Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung. "Maaf.. Karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu..."_

 _"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan sebuah rasa sakit di dadanya. "Toh.. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku kan?"_

 _"Mianhae, jeongmal..." sahut Jungkook._

 _"Gwenchana..." sahut Taehyung._

 _"Dan ada satu lagi permintaanku padamu, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook._

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya itu akibat penolakan yang diberikan Jungkook untuknya. "Apa itu?"_

 _"Bisakah... Kau berhenti bertengkar dengan Jimin hyeong?" tanya Jungkook. "Aku... Benar-benar merasa sangat terbeban melihat kalian selalu bertengkar di hadapanku.. Aku jadi tidak berani menunjukkan perasaanku kepada Jimin hyeong karena aku takut pertengkaran kalian semakin sengit jika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya."_

 _Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook._

 _"Aku... Ingin bisa berkencan dengan nyaman bersama Jimin hyeong.. Aku.. Ingin Jimin hyeong bisa bahagia bersamaku..." sahut Jungkook. "Aku takut, jika aku tidak membahas ini secara langsung denganmu, kau akan terus menyakiti Jimin hyeong karena ia bersamaku..."_

 _"Karena ia mendapatkanmu, maka kau berpikir aku akan terus mengganggu hubungan kalian?" tanya Taehyung._

 _"Aku... Juga tidak ingin lagi melihat Jimin hyeong terluka.. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar teriakannya tadi di ruang basket indoor..." sahut Jungkook._

 _"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Taehyung._

 _"Aku tidak sengaja lewat di sana dan mendengarnya.. Aku lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya saat berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.. Wajahnya... Terlihat sangat terluka, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook. "Bisakah kalian berdamai dan kau tidak menyakitinya lagi, sunbae?"_

 _Taehyung terdiam._

 _"Jebal, Taehyung sunbae... Bukankah Jimin hyeong adalah saudara kembarmu? Mengapa kalian harus saling melukai satu sama lain?" pinta Jungkook._

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil berkata, "Aku... Juga merasa bersalah setelah melihatnya berteriak tadi... Selama ini... Ternyata aku sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadapnya... Dan aku tidak sadar itu. Egoku mengatakan, aku tidak boleh kalah darinya. Makanya, tanpa sadar aku selalu melukainya... Aku tidak tahu, perasaan selama ini ternyata sangat terluka..."_

 _"Dan kau tanpa sadar juga sudah melukai perasaanmu sendiri, ya kan?" tanya Jungkook._

 _Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."_

 _"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untukmu, sunbae. Aku akan memanggilmu Taehyung hyeong dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik.. Asalkan kau berhenti menggangu Jimin hyeong.. Dan kau bisa merestui hubungan kami.." sahut Jungkook. "Walau aku belum yakin, apa Jimin sunbae benar menyukaiku atau aku hanya kepedean saja dan salah mengartikan perhatiannya untukku selama ini."_

 _"Aniya.. Kau tidak salah... Ia benar-benar menyukaimu. Untuk hal itu, aku berani jamin.." sahut Taehyung._

 _"Kalau memang benar, apa kau bisa berjanji untuk berhenti bertengkar dengannya dan merestui hubunganku dengan Jimin sunbae?" tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan memelas._

 _"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung. Toh, ia harus mengiklaskan Jungkook kan? Jungkook sendiri yang sudah membuat keputusan untuk menolaknya dan memilih Jimin. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang jangan bersikap canggung saat bersamaku. Panggil aku hyeong dan aku jadilah dongsaeng yang baik untukku, araseo?"_

 _"Ne, Taehyung hyeong. Aku janji.. Gumawo, jinjja..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tercengang ketika hendak masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Keramaian terjadi di depan ruang kelasnya pagi itu.

"Mwoya? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Molla... Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" tanya Yugyeom yang sedang berjalan bersama Jungkook menuju kelas mereka.

"Itu Jungkook datang!" sahut Bambam dari antara keramaian itu.

Seketika itu juga, kerumunan orang-orang itu melipir ke samping kanan dan kiri.

Dan Jungkook terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di tengah sana, tepat tak jauh di hadapannya.

Park Jimin.

Dengan sebuah buket bunga yang sangat indah di tangannya.

Tengah tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Jimin... Hyeong?" Jungkook terbelalak.

"Apa ini?" Yugyeom ikut terbelalak.

Jimin berjalan perlahan.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Mendekat ke arah Jungkook berdiri.

Empat langkah.

Lima langkah.

Enam langkah.

Tujuh langkah.

Kini, Jimin berdiri tepat dihadapan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook... Maukah kau berkencan denganku? Jadilah kekasihku, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Jimin sambil berlutut dan menyodorkan buket bunga itu ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook terbelalak, begitu juga dengan yugyeom.

Keramaian serentak terdengar.

"Terima! Terima!"

"Jungkook ah, terimalah pernyataan cinta Jimin sunbae!" teriak Bambam di tengah keramaian itu.

"Terima saja, Jungkook ah!" teriak Eunwoo.

Tepat tak jauh di belakang Jimin, Taehyung berdiri sambil menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Memberikan tanda pada Jungkook bahwa ia akan menepati janjinya dan merestui hubungan mereka.

 **TES~**

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook.

"Aku... Bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Jimin hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan Jimin.

Jimin berdiri dan menatap Jungkook. "Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Terharu.. Karena kau melakukan ini untukku.. Gumawo, hyeong... Jinjja gumawo.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau menerima ketulusan hatiku ini... Walau aku tidak setampan dan setinggi Taehyung, gumawo karena sudah memilihku.."

Jungkook tersenyum.

Jimin menghapus air mata Jungkook dengan jarinya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit berjinjit, dan mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook.

Kehebohan spontan terjadi di depan kelas itu.

"Chukkae!"

"Whoaaaa! Chukkae!"

Setelah selesai berciuman, Jimin mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook..."

"Nado..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu... Taehyung sunbae akan benar-benar mengalah? Kudengar, katanya kalian sudah berbaikan...Kau dan Taehyung sunbae.." sahut Yugyeom sambil menatap Jimin.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Jimin terkejut.

"Changwook-kyosu menceritakannya pada Sungjae sunbae semalam kalau ia melihat kalian berpelukan di dalam kamar... Dan Sungjae sunbae memberitahuku. Kami kan lumayan dekat, sunbae..." sahut Yugyeom.

"Ia melihat kami? Yaishhhh... Itu sangat memalukan..." sahut Jimin.

"Berarti kalian sudah berdamai?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Untuk saat ini iya. Entah kedepannya. Asal ia tidak berulah lagi, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"Jadi, kau sudah menyerah, sunbae?" tanya Bambam sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Siapa bilang aku menyerah?" sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan Jimin, lalu berdiri tepat disamping Jimin.

"Kau lupa, Jungkook ah? Aku ini saudara kembar Jimin. Jadi, kekasih Jimin adalah kekasihku juga. Bukankah sebagai saudara kembar, kami sudah seharusnya saling berbagi?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook tercengang mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Ya kan, Park Jimin?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan senyuman nakal di wajahnya. "Aku sangat cerdas kan?"

"Yaishhhhhh... Dasar alien gila!" sahut Jimin ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, kurcaci kerdil. Masa hal sesimple ini saja kau tidak paham? Mana mungkin aku semudah itu mengiklaskan Jungkook untukmu? Karena kita adalah saudara kembar, kita harus berbagi, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa.

Jungkook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Pasrah dengan masa depannnya yang akan terus terjebak diantara kedua saudara kembar yang tak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: END. Akhirnya END.**

 **END ini bener-bener END ya gaes wkwkw XD**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca kumpulan drabble ini dari chapter awal sampe akhir.**

 **Btw, chapter Last Story ini kayaknya kepanjangan ya kalo disebut drabble? wkwkw XD**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan masukannya.**

 **Saranghae, all /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sweetsugaaswag : swaggie annyeonggggggg {} miss u much {} ini endingnya wkwkw semoga suka ya :)  
**

 **SparkyuELF137 : wkwkw akhirnya ada vkook ya kemaren XD tuh ada vkook juga tp kaga jadi/? XD iya keren ya duo vmin, ibut mulu padahal mah saling sayang XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : END tuh hab, end akhirnya end juga/? XD  
**

 **Cho KyuNa : salam kenal kyuna :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? :) salam kenal and thanks udah nyempetin baca ff ini ya :) iya kayak tom jerry ya XD  
**

 **Vn RM09 : ciye namkook shipper nih :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : ah tania selalu aja bisa nangkep semua pesen yg pingin saya sampein di setiap ff saya :*:*:* lupyu tan {} nih ending yg bener2 endingnya ya :)  
**


End file.
